Acredite Em Mim, Isso Não É Tão Ruim
by lulys potter
Summary: Nome verdadeiro da fic: "Glaub mir, das ist halb so wild" (alemão) "Em um minuto, você o ama, e no outro, você o odeia. Era isso o que acontecia com James e Lily. Nesse efeito dominó, de Lily querer e não querer, desejar e não querer ter, e amar e odiar, Lily, encontra James Potter como refúgio" UNIVERSO ALTERNATIVO!
1. Capítulo 1

Eu, Lily Evans. Ruiva. Um metro e sessenta e sete de pura gordura. Era isso o que todos fingiam não notar em mim. O quão gorda eu sou. Eu caminhava pelos corredores de Hogwarts com uma certeza de que eu não tenho, e uma frieza também; tudo para não transparecer o quão frágil e quebrada eu estou. 7 meses e 12 dias. 7 meses e 12 dias que eu estava assim. Além de escrever, minha outra mania é contar. Contar os dias que faltam para as férias, os que faltam para o meu aniversário e os dias que faltam para nos mudarmos para casa nova. A esse ultimo item, faltam apenas três dias. E, o sujeito o qual mais odeio em toda a face da terra será meu meio-irmão. Isso mesmo, pois a senhora Audra Potter - minha mãe, agora não mais Evans -, decidiu que não ficaria sozinha, uma vez que eu e ela e Petúnia havíamos sido literalmente largadas pelo meu pai. Como pode o senhor Richard Evans, nos trocar por uma garota, cujo fama é de gostosona e com 20 anos a menos que ele? Era o que eu me perguntava todo o dia.

Eu me perguntava isso todo dia até que Audra anunciou que estava namorando nada mais, nada menos com o senhor Charlus Potter. O pai de James Potter. Até, um ano depois, ela comunicar a mim e a Rato Morto – meu apelido carinhoso para a Petúnia – que se casaria com o Potter que causou o problema maior: o Potter Júnior, ou James, como preferirem. Devo acrescentar que nós apenas nos mudaremos para dois condomínios a frente do nosso. A mudança não era tão significativa assim, afinal.

XXX

- Lily, desça já aqui! – Audra, minha mãe, berrou do andar debaixo.

Nesse momento, eu estava despida, apenas com peças íntimas, com os pés em contato com o mármore frio do meu banheiro, na mansão Potter. Batucava os dedos buliçosos da mão na coxa. Na droga da minha coxa que não era fina o suficiente.

- Já estou indo! – berrei em resposta.

Me apressei para que pudesse sair do banheiro, deixando a balança branca de lado. A balança que tanto me assustava. Eu odiava me pesar, nunca alcançava minhas metas. Sempre gorda demais. Era assim que eu me sentia desde os meus 11 anos de idade. Minhas amigas sempre foram um protótipo de Barbie ou coisa e tal.

Emmeline Vance, loira de olhos azuis. Com os cabelos sempre sedosos. Apesar de usar amuletos estranhos para representar o que gostava – Emme, uma vez foi para a Índia com seus pais. Ela tropeçou em qualquer pedra e pensou que lhe daria sorte. A pedra é de um tom verde azulado, mas já é muito desgastada. Ela arrumou qualquer cordão velho e colocou a pedra no mesmo. Desde então, ela nunca tira aquela pedra feia do pescoço, juntamente com outros pingentes. – Emmeline era A Barbie. Ela é muito gentil e uma pessoa de ótimo coração, apesar de às vezes ser fútil e muito irritante.

E, bem, como todos sabem, a Barbie tem uma amiga, a Teresa. Teresa tem a pele com um bronzeado duradouro e cabelos lisos, castanhos escuros. Não sei se Teresa tem olhos castanhos, mas Marlene os tem. Marlene é Teresa. Ela parece uma deusa grega. Ela é um pouco doida das ideias. Mas minha melhor amiga. Certa vez, ela decidiu que queria chocolate. Até esse ponto tudo bem, MAS ERAM TRÊS HORAS DA MANHÃ! Eu concordei – não sei por que – Então fomos eu, Marlene, Emmeline e outra amiga nossa, a Dorcas. Quando Sirius, – meu melhor amigo – Potter e Remus viram que estávamos saindo às escondidas do condomínio, decidiram sair também. Oh céus, POR QUÊ? Sirius embebedou Lene com algo que levou escondido. Emme e Dorc caíram no embalo. Não dei muita importância, apesar de Potter, Sirius e Remus estarem altos também. No mercado, quando estávamos pegando a droga do chocolate de Lena, a mesma, Emmeline e Dorcas começaram a berrar no meio do supermercado apontado para mim:

"QUEM QUER COMER NOSSA AMIGA?" perguntavam freneticamente.

Eu, por óbvio, ruborizei na hora. Mais vermelha do que uma pimenta. Todos que estavam no mercado paravam para olhar pra mim, e alguns davam risadas. Sirius, Remus e Potter racharam o bico. Eles rolavam de rir no chão. Berrando coisas como "Lily Pimenta" e "Lily Assanhada". Acabou que dormimos todos esparramados na sala de estar de Emme e os marotos me zoaram pelo menos, mais de um mês. – Ora, obrigada Lene! Lene sempre apronta coisas do tipo, sempre nos metendo em confusões. Ela tem um nariz um pouco comprido, mas isso contribui para sua beleza.

E ainda há Dorcas. Ela é bem parecida com a Nikki, acho que é esse o nome de outra amiga da Barbie. Com os cabelos lisos pretos, olhos da mesma cor, com a tonalidade de pele um tom acima da de Lene. Dorc, apesar de um pouco tímida, é uma ótima amiga, sempre me ajudando e fazendo eu me sentir melhor. Dorcas sempre foi muito compreensiva. Sempre fala que eu e Lene somos suas melhores amigas. Emme e Dorc não se não bem, apesar de andarmos todas juntas. Apesar de tímida, Dorc usa algumas roupas curtas – o que irrita Emme, fazendo com que a mesma fique estupidamente irritante e me faz ficar irritada também. – BEM, A DORC PODE USAR ESSAS ROUPAS! E, por que ela pode? Ela é toda gostosona. Com coxas torneadas e barriga lisa, da qual eu tenho inveja boa. Emmeline não as usa porque não quer, pois ela tem o mesmo poder de sedução que Dorcas e Marlene – esqueci, mas Lene usa algumas dessas roupas também – têm.

E, bem, quanto a mim? Eu sou aquela amiga ruiva da Barbie, que parou de ser fabricada porque ninguém gostava dela. Como eu fiquei amiga de garotas portadoras dos genes da beleza, eu nunca vou saber. Porque além de eu ser gorda, – apesar de todos dizerem que não, mentirosos! – meu cabelo tem vida própria. Nuns dias acorda ondulado e nos outros, liso escorrido.

Desci as escadas batendo o pé. Logo depois que saí do meu quarto, encontrei Petúnia e POTTER! Tendo uma conversa amigável. Merlin, as pessoas que eu mais odeio dividindo o mesmo ar, e compartilhando seus ideais dos qual ninguém se importava. Pelo menos eu não me importava.

- O que você quer? – perguntei diretamente a minha mãe, enquanto trocava o peso de uma perna para a outra.

- Eu e Charlus vamos ao supermercado. Não apronte e tente não brigar com a Petúnia, muito menos com o James. – Audra falou enquanto pegava sua bolsa na mesa da cozinha. – Tchau Lily. Se comporte.

Bonitinho, hãm? No começo do casamento, os pombinhos sempre vão ao mercado junto, além de fazerem outras coisas juntos também. Mas, um dia toda essa felicidade da minha mãe e de Charlus vai acabar. E, ela vai começar a ir ao supermercado sozinha, mal-humorada, quando chegar em casa, terá que aguentar o irritante bebê de Petúnia, – porque do jeito que esse Rato Morto transa com todos, não é tão difícil de engravidar – para melhorar a situação, ela vai deixar as compras na despensa, enquanto as empregadas preparam o jantar, e quando Charlus chegar cansado do trabalho, eles irão brigar. Não existe casamento perfeito. Isso tudo é só o começo.

Subi as escadas bufando, e para a minha sorte, Petúnia e James já estavam em seus respectivos quartos. Era sexta-feira e eu queria fazer alguma coisa. Decidi ligar para Lene:

_- Hey, Lils! – ela me atendeu animada._

_- Oi, Lene... Vai fazer algo hoje à noite? – perguntei enquanto procurava minha escova de cabelo._

_- Na verdade, sim! – já era de se esperar. Nisso, eu já havia achado minha escova e começava a pentear os fios de meu cabelo, que hoje estavam lisos._

_- Posso saber qual?_

_- Ué, mas você não sabe Lils? – ela riu de indignação na outra linha._

_- NÃO! – decretei grossa._

_- O Jay – Potter era o melhor amigo da Lene – me convidou para ir aí. No que agora é a casa de ambos. _

_- Só você? – perguntei enquanto parava de pentear meus cabelos._

_- Eu, Dorc, Emme, Sirius, Remus e Amos. – Potter e Diggory eram amigos agora. Péssimo._

_- Hm, ok. – eu falei um tanto pausadamente._

_- Ei, Lily, espera! Eu conheço esse seu "hm, ok", eu conheço esse tom de voz, Lily Christine Evans. Por Deus, não vá me aprontar nada._

_- Não irei Lene. A propósito, que horas o Potter marcou essa festinha?_

_- Às 20h. Lils, por favor, não apront... – eu cortei-a antes que ela pudesse terminar a frase._

_- Não vou, Lene! Agora, tenho que desligar, beijos._

_- Beijos._

Desliguei.

Certo, Potter. Ia ter uma festa na casa do Potter – que agora é minha casa também – e EU NÃO FUI CONVIDADA! Qual o problema desse garoto? Haveria uma "festinha" na minha própria casa e eu não haveria sido convidada. Isso me lembra de uma vez, quando Audra e Charlus começaram a namorar. O casal viajou, deixando eu, Petúnia e Potter sozinhos. Ambos decidiram dar uma festinha e me trancaram no meu quarto. Eu tinha 14 anos. Eu fiquei trancada no quarto na droga da festa inteira. Sem poder sair. Eu tentei ler, ouvir músicas, até dormir. Mas o andar debaixo estava barulhento demais para que eu conseguisse realizar uma proeza dessas.

Calcei meus chinelos pretos, e me dirigi ao quarto de Potter. Sem ao menos pedir permissão, eu girei a maçaneta em meus dedos e dei de cara com um Potter apenas de cueca boxer branca, olhando desde os meus pés até meu rosto. Eu pude ver quando ele mordeu o lábio inferior quando rolou olhos por minhas coxas. Maldito. Até que o abdômen de Potter é apreciável. Bem apreciável. Quero dizer, eu sempre o odiei, mas nunca deixei de acha-lo bonito. E, hoje, em especial ele estava ainda mais. Com os cabelos bagunçados, mesmo que molhados e os lábios sedutoramente irresistíveis. Que diabos eu pensei?

- Isso é invasão de privacidade, Lily. – ele disse cruzando os braços.

Como ele havia ousado a me chamar de Lily?

- Que eu saiba, eu não te dei intimidade para me chamar de Lily. – respirei fundo e cruzei os braços também.

- Eu pensei que agora que moramos na mesma casa, eu poderia te chamar de Lily. – ele concluiu.

- Mas não pode, Potter. – disse a ele. – A propósito, que história é essa de convidar todos para uma festinha e não me chamar? Eu moro aqui agora, mesmo que seja contra a sua vontade.

- Lily, não comece com dramas. Eu sabia que você ia ligar para a Lene, por isso, não te chamei. – disse a mim, passando as mãos no cabelo.

- Ela não sabia que era para me chamar também. Você poderia ter me enviado uma SMS se não queria falar comigo.

- A questão não é essa, _Evans._ – ele disse se aproximando de mim.

- Qual a questão, _Potter_? – frisei seu sobrenome.

- Isso acabaria chegando a você tanto pela Lene, quanto pelo Sirius. Não comece com dramas.

- Não é drama. Qual o seu problema? Eu queria apenas saber por que diabos você não me chamou, seu prepotente. – me aproximei ainda mais dele.

- Falou a dona da razão, hein, Evans!

Eu me distanciei e quando estava indo até a porta, ele enroscou seus dedos em meus braços fazendo com que eu ficasse colada aquele corpo musculoso de 1,90m.

- O que você quer? – perguntei descaradamente.

- _Você._

Nesse momento, James Gostoso Potter pareceu uma tentação. Seus cabelos emanavam um delicioso perfume amadeirado. Ele deu aquele sorriso. Aquele sorriso que usava para conquistar menininhas ingênuas. Aquele belo sorriso de lado.

E, por impulso, a minha boca traidora, o beijou. O beijo não começou nem um pouco calmo, muito pelo contrário. Era um beijo selvagem e cheio de luxúria. Nossas línguas lutavam para tomar o controle uma da outra. Potter deu um passo à frente, encaixando sua perna entre os meios das minhas. Moldando-as assim, de alguma forma, seu corpo ao meu. E para a minha surpresa, a anomalia de 1,90 se encaixava ao meu corpo de apenas 1,67m. Ele afundou uma de suas mãos em meus cabelos, enquanto as outras escorregavam pelas curvas de meu corpo. Já, uma de minhas mãos estava no seu cabelo, às vezes descendo para a nuca e arranhando-a. E a outra, percorria o abdômen definido do garoto. Até que eu me distanciei. Virando as costas para Potter e deixando seu quarto.

WOW, eu havia beijando James Cafajeste Potter.

Eram quase 20h30m. Audra e Charlus haviam chegado do mercado e saído novamente, alegando que "não tinham hora para voltar". E eu já estava pronta. Estava com os cabelos presos num rabo de cavalo alto e frouxo, com muita máscara de cílios, como sempre. Uma calça preta justa, uma sapatilha preta também, com taxas, uma blusa do Luke Skywalker, uma camisa jeans por cima e brincos de pena. ( lily_evans_look/set?id=60311130 ). Desci as escadas sem muita empolgação. Eu não posso negar que havia passado o resto da tarde inteira pensando no beijo de Potter. Ora, me digam quem beija JAMES POTTER e não fica com as estruturas um pouco abaladas?

Joguei-me no sofá de couro da sala de estar e permaneci lá por pelo menos uns 10 minutos. Até Sirius chegar com Lene em seus ombros, com a garota gritando "ME COLOQUE NO CHÃO AGORA, BLACK!". Atrás de Sirius, estava Dorcas, Emmeline e Remus. Lene ( marlene_mckinnon_look/set?id=60316080 ), Dorc ( dorcas_meadowes_look/set?id=60316988 ) e Emme ( emmeline_vance_look/set?id=60317255 ), estavam maravilhosas, como sempre.

- Por que Amos não veio? – James indagou quando todos nós já estávamos sentados. Ele estava se referindo a Emmeline, já que a garota tinha um rolo com ele.

"Porque, talvez, ele não queira ver sua cara, Potter", pensei.

- Ele falou que tinha treino de handball hoje. – Emme falou enquanto colocava um pedaço de queijo na boca.

- Acho que é mentira. – Sirius falou e a garota olhou feio para ele. – Ora, vamos lá, Emmeline, quem tem treino de handball em pleno sábado à noite? – Sirius levantou a sobrancelha e fez a garota ficar pensante por alguns segundos.

- Bom, Amos tem. – ela concluiu com desdém. – Ele não teria coragem de mentir para mim.

Potter deu um pigarreio para esconder a risada que iria dar. Mas isso não fez com que passasse despercebido pelos olhos de Emme.

- Pare de rir, James. Você acha que ele teria coragem de mentir para mim? – ela franzindo a testa.

- É claro que teria Emmeline. – dessa vez, eu que falei.

- Não seja rude, Lily. – Marlene respondeu dessa vez, então se virou para o lado, na direção de Potter. – Ei, James, você sabe se Amos treina hoje?

- Se liga, Lene! Eu lá vou saber onde Diggory treina? Nossos times são rivais, e, eu só o convidei porque você pediu, Emmeline. – o garoto falou dando uma piscada para ela.

Eu estava segurando minha vontade de rolar os olhos. Porém, não consegui. E, quando o fiz, vi que James estava me encarando e deu uma pequena risadinha enquanto viu que eu estava fazendo o meu famoso "rolar dos olhos".

- Se vocês me dão licença, vou pegar algo na cozinha.

Enquanto estava na cozinha, bebi vários copos de água gelada¹. Depois de alguns minutos em que eu estava encostada no balcão da cozinha, decidindo se deveria comer algo ou não, Potter apareceu.

- O que você está fazendo aqui, Evans? - perguntou se apoiando do meu lado.

- Te pergunto o mesmo. – revidei enquanto molhava os lábios inferiores com a minha língua.

E, num ato inesperado, Potter passou os dedos quentes pelos meus lábios, contornando-os. E, logo depois, falou:

- Eu perguntei primeiro. – e levantou um de seus braços para bagunçar seus cabelos, como se os mesmos não fossem bagunçados.

O cabelo do Potter é bonito. É um bagunçado natural, e que nenhum garoto consegue fazer igual. E, a mania – fofa, mas irritante, às vezes – que ele tem de sempre correr os dedos pelo cabelo, os deixam ainda mais bagunçados.

- Apenas decidindo se deveria comer ou não. – dei ombros.

- Você deveria. Você não é gorda, e não deveria se preocupar com isso.

- Isso não é da sua conta. – confesso que fui rude, mas dane-se. Fui a um dos armários e pegando copos e colocando-os sobre a mesa.

- Por que sempre tão rude, Evans? Por que não cede de uma vez aos meus encantos? Eu sei que sou bonito. Tá escrito na sua testa. – Potter falou enquanto ia até um dos outros armários da cozinha tipo americana e pegava duas garrafas de vodca.

- Por que tão prepotente? E, por que tão modesto? Não está escrito na minha testa, Potter. Você é como todos os outros, nada de mais para mim. – declarei pegando alguns porta-copos².

- Jura, Evans? Então, venha cá e diga nos meus olhos que você não sente nenhuma atração por mim, garota.

Eu me dirigi a frente de Potter. Ele, uma anomalia de 1,90, enquanto eu, de apenas 1,67m. Eu fiquei encarando-o e ele me encarava também. Ele foi se aproximando mais, e eu notei que ele tinha incríveis olhos castanho-esverdeados; seu nariz era engraçado e seus cílios grandes. Eu dei uma risada de lado. O nariz dele era engraçado pelo simples fato de ser um pouco torto. Devido ao handball ou algo assim. Eu gostava do nariz dele. A pele dele era perfeita, e eu tive vontade de tocá-la. Mas não o fiz.

- Ora Evans, se perdeu na minha beleza? – falou enquanto tocava na ponta do meu nariz.

- Não. – curta e grossa.

- Então diga. – ele segurou em minha cintura.

- Diga o que, _Potter_? – falei em tom de desafio.

- Diga que não sente nenhuma atração por mim. – eu hesitei um pouco. Respirei fundo e contei mentalmente até 5. – Vamos, diga, Evans. – ele me apressou.

- _Eu não sinto nenhuma atração por você, Potter. –_ A minha voz não maleou. Ela saiu perfeitamente normal e centrada. Não gaguejei. Afinal, eu era uma ótima atriz. Acho que vou voltar a fazer aulas de teatro.

- Você pediu, Evans.

Mais uma vez em um único dia, James Potter me beijou. O beijo era delicioso, por falta de palavras. Mas eu permaneci forte e continuei com as mãos espalmadas em seus largos ombros para que o garoto se afastasse de mim. Mas a cada tapa que eu dava, ele segurava com mais força a minha cintura, confesso que estava com medo de que ele me quebrasse ao meio. Depois de mais alguns longos segundos em que sua língua tocava com a violência a minha, eu cedi. E conforme eu cedia, Potter também. Com calma, ele foi segurando minha cintura mais carinhosamente e com – muito! – mais cuidado. Com todo o cuidado, eu fui tirando minhas mãos que estavam emaranhadas nos fios de cabelo do menino.

Eu me desprendi de Potter e voltei ao que estava fazendo. Não podia negar que estava com vergonha e com receio de olhá-lo. Vai que o garoto voltasse a me beijar, ou, pior: me estuprasse! Mas, quando eu lancei um olhar de canto de olho, eu percebi que tanto eu quanto ele, não queríamos conversar. Voltei para a sala com duas garrafas de vodca que Potter havia pegado e o garoto com os copos em uma bandeja.

- Por que diabos você está tão vermelha e James está com esse sorriso que nem Diggory fazendo strip-tease no meio dessa sala faria ele parar de sorrir, Lils? – Dorcas me perguntou quando eu já estava sentada ao seu lado.

- E eu lá sei da vida do Potter? – olhei para o chão, porque na verdade, eu sabia. Poucas coisas, mas sabia.

- Tanto faz, Lils. Só me conte isso depois. Amanhã provavelmente, quando eu acordar e estiver sóbria. – ela falou sacando o celular do bolso e fazendo uma ligação.

* * *

_N/A: WOW! É minha primeira fic que eu estou postando! Eu espero muitíssimo que vocês gostem. Ora, deem uma chance! Provavelmente, vou postar a cada quinze dias, mas com capítulos bem mais longos que esse. A propósito, eu só demoro para postar porque tenho preguiça de escrever, sabem? Eu tenho muitas ideias, e amo colocá-las em prática, mas tenho uma preguiça gigante de digitar. Costumo escrever em folhas e depois quando eu vejo aquele pilha de papéis amassados ao lado da minha escrivaninha me dá um desânimo para digitar. Mas eu não abandonarei vocês (quem quer que seja a pessoa amável que leia minha fic), e, por favor, deixem reviews. Tanto se gostarem, como não. Eu estou sempre disposta a aceitar críticas. E, aqui está minha conta no polyvore! Aí estão todos os looks usados pela Lily, Dorc, Lene e Emme: ( maryxoxox . polyvore ) _

_É isso. Até a póxima, galera!_

_xoxo, _

_Luiza._


	2. Capítulo 2

Depois de algum tempo observando Dorcas fazer sua ligação, vi que ela deu um sorriso vitorioso. Eu adoro observar as pessoas. Os movimentos, as expressões... De vez em quando, as mesmas ficam tão distraídas que dá para enxergar sentimentos através do olhar.

Marlene estava no mundo da lua que não percebia que Sirius que estava sentado ao seu lado, fazia círculos com o polegar na coxa bronzeada da garota. Já Potter e Emmeline discutiam – pelo o que eu consegui ouvir – sobre Amos. Ela falava que ele tinha treino de handball e ele discordava, alegando que ninguém tinha treino de handball em plena sexta a noite. Os dois eram melhores amigos desde que se conheciam por gente, mas mesmo sendo melhores amigos discutiam toda bendita semana desde que Emme começou a sair com Diggory. Do outro lado da sala, Dorcas dava pequenos e rápidos beijos no topo da cabeça de Lupin, murmurando "me desculpe, me desculpe".

Eu estava nas nuvens, na verdade, pensando em como ficar magra, e calculando quantas calorias teria dois pedaços de pizza. Alguém me cutucou por trás e isso fez com que eu acordasse do transe. Eu dei um suspiro cansado e me virei para o lado, onde estava Lene.

- Lils... – ela me cutucou mais uma vez. - Nós poderíamos fazer algo, não? – ela me cutucou mais uma vez, porque eu deveria estar com cara de abobalhada uma vez que eu vi que Emmeline se jogou propositalmente em cima de Potter, dando risadinhas.

Emmeline me irrita muito às vezes. Principalmente quando ela se joga para cima de todo o mundo. Ela sempre quer ser o centro das atenções, e nunca pode ser "inferior" que eu e Lene. Por exemplo, quando eu e Lene tiramos A+ em uma prova e ela tirou B. A garota ficou a semana inteira sem falar direito com nós duas, como se a culpa fosse nossa porque tiramos uma nota melhor que a dela. Ela não aguenta quando alguém é melhor que ela. Pode ser uma das minhas melhores amigas, mas é sempre assim.

- Quer parar de me cutucar, Marlene? – eu disse com um começo de irritação.

- Desculpe – ela baixou os olhos e se virou para direção de Sirius. – Vamos, Sirius e Dorcas, se manifestem. Vocês sempre tem alguma ideia legal.

Dorcas levantou da poltrona que estava sentada e sentou no braço do sofá que eu, Lene e Sirius estávamos.

- Hmmmm – ela revirou os olhos pensantes. – Que tal verdade ou desafio?

- Não sei não... – dessa vez foi Remus que falou. – No caminho eu vim pensando em Eu Nunca. O que acham?

- Boa ideia, Lupino! – Sirius comemorou feliz.

Potter fez Emmeline se levantar, – porque ela estava sentada no colo dele – e se levantou também, indo até a mesinha de centro e tirando as garrafas de vodca de lá. Sirius rapidamente se levantou puxando Remus para os ombros. De começo eu não entendi, mas depois vi que Remus e Sirius se posicionavam em cada ponta da mesinha de centro. Ambos falaram "um, dois, três" e levantaram a mesinha pesada de mogno e colocaram em um dos cantos da sala. Potter se sentou no tapete, seguido por Emmeline, Dorcas, Remus, Sirius, Lene e eu.

- Você começa, Evans. – Potter olhou para mim, com os olhos brilhando em desafio.

- Hm, deixe-me ver... – eu murmurei e logo depois passei a língua pelos lábios. – Eu nunca me apaixonei.

- Sua besta! – Dorc falou ao meio de risadas e bebeu.

Dorcas, Lupin, Lene, Emmeline beberam, e – por incrível que pareça – Sirius bebeu também.

- Qual é Sirius, até você? Tá amarrado por quem? – James falou.

- E você acha que eu sou cara de ficar amarrado, meu caro James? – ele deu risada. – Paixonite de infância.

- Quem era essa paixonite, Black? – Lene quis saber.

- Emmeline, nossa querida Barbie – Sirius falou dando um sorrisinho para Emmeline.

A garota piscou e jogou um beijo para ele. Nesse momento, Lene, inclinou a cabeça para o meu lado e murmurou algo como "sempre a Emmeline!", eu apenas concordei com a cabeça.

- Sua vez, Potter. – eu falei, pois o garoto estava ao meu lado.

Ele deu um sorriso malicioso e colocou os olhos sobre mim.

- Eu nunca fui interrompido na hora H. – ele riu esperando que eu bebesse.

Emmeline, Dorcas, Sirius, Lupin e até mesmo Marlene, beberam. Era a vez de Emmeline, e a loira se empinou um pouco. Depois mudou a feição pensativa para uma maldosa e falou:

- Eu nunca fiquei com Sirius.

Eu e Lene e Dorcas bebemos.

Depois de mais algumas rodadas, chegou na vez de Sirius, ele inflou o peito e falou:

- Eu nunca dei PT.

Emmeline, Lene e Dorc riram e beberam, eu fiz cara de desentendida e bebi mesmo assim. Potter e Remus trocaram olhares maldosos e beberam mesmo assim. Depois de mais shots, e o nível de álcool ficando cada vez maior, era a vez de Remus.

- Eu nunca transei no primeiro encontro.

Potter passou a língua nos lábios e bebeu, seguido por Remus, Dorcas, Lene, Sirius e eu.

- A Dorcas e a Lene eu já sabia dessa... Mas até você, Lily? – Emmeline perguntou com falsa indignação.

- Eu estava bêbada. – Lene e os outros observavam o começo da discussão, atentos.

- Sempre a mesma desculpa, Lily... – a garota concluiu com uma falsa preocupação.

- Cale a boca, sua estúpida. – eu tentei controlar minha vontade de revirar os olhos diante daquela situação.

- Você não cansa de fazer os outros se sentirem mal, Emmeline? – dessa vez era Marlene que falava, com a raiva tomando conta de seus olhos.

- Eu só falo a verdade, Lene. – ela riu. – Vamos continuar!

Por que Emmeline sempre tem que ser assim? Sempre ter que estragar tudo? Ela era gentil até passar por aquela porta. Por que do lado de Potter ela sempre se comportava totalmente diferente? Excluindo eu, Dorcas e Lene? Roubando toda a maldita atenção para ela. Emmeline se tornava absurdamente insuportável quando chegava perto de Potter ou Diggory.

Depois de mais shots, muitas verdades foram reveladas. Eu acabei soltando que já tinha beijado Potter e o garoto confessou que adoraria dormir comigo um dia. Bem assim, do nada. Depois percebeu o que tinha falado e começou a rir como todos os outros. Emmeline revelou que adoraria beijar James, e o garoto fez uma cara um tanto engraçada. Algo do tipo "eca!". Marlene e Sirius, que no meio da brincadeira não estavam nem um pouco sóbrio, acabaram que ficando – ou devo dizer, embrenhando-se um no outro – no sofá mesmo.

O destino de Dorc foi estúpido: ela saiu correndo no meio da brincadeira, diretamente para o banheiro. Porém, o vomito veio antes. E, ela vomitou no chão inteiro da sala. Eu avisei Remus e ele foi com Potter pegar um pano para limpar aquela bagunça, enquanto eu me dirigi com a garota até o banheiro, ouvindo atentamente ela berrando "eu nunca mais vou beber, Lils! Me prometa que não vai mais deixar eu beber" cada vez que ela botava todo o conteúdo de vodca que havia ingerido. Eu apenas concordava, falando "prometo". Porque, quem geralmente dá PT sou eu! A Dorcas tem uma capacidade incrível para beber, e eu sempre me pergunto como ela consegue. No outro dia da bebedeira, ela já está toda animada, andando para lá e para cá, me incentivando a contar o que aconteceu na noite passada. Desde que eu e Dorcas tomamos nosso primeiro porre juntas, ela nunca se esqueceu de nenhum dos vexames que passei. Ela sempre bebia muito mais que eu, sempre ficava ruim bem mais tarde que eu, e no outro dia acordava como se tivesse dormindo num SPA.

Por fim, acabou que Lene e Dorcas dormiram no meu quarto, pois não queriam dormir sozinhas, e Emmeline preferiu ir para a própria casa. Acho que Remus e Sirius dormiram no outro terceiro quarto de hóspedes, já que os outros dois estavam sendo ocupados por amigas de Petúnia. Eca.

* * *

Uma das minhas amigas me cutucava, porém, eu não queria acordar. Eu queria continuar dormindo. A dor de cabeça que me afetava era como se uma borboleta estivesse pousada no meu crânio. E então, ela batia as asas para se libertar. A cada bater de asas da borboleta, era como se as mesmas tocassem no crânio provocando a dor. Que dor incômoda.

Eu não queria levantar. Eu não queria.

- Evans, acorde. – nem a Lene, nem a Dorc me chamam de Evans. – Vamos, Evans, levante! – a pessoa dessa vez, em vez de me cutucar, fechou os dedos nos meus pulsos e começou a me levantar.

- Me solta! – eu reclamei quando finalmente abri os olhos e me deparei com os olhos de Potter no meu decote.

- Vamos Evans, já está todo o mundo lá embaixo, chega de cerimônias! – Potter falou enquanto ajeitava os óculos e ia me empurrando para fora da cama.

- Para, seu besta! Eu sei andar sozinha. – eu resmunguei enquanto tentava tirar as mãos pesadas dele de mim.

- Vamos, Evans! – ele me empurrava quarto a fora.

- Para, Potter! Você tá me machucando! – foi quando ele finalmente me soltou.

Eu desci a escada ao lado da Peste, injuriada. Pela janela da cozinha eu conseguia ver os pingos se debatendo contra a janela, fazendo cada vez mais barulho. O céu, escuro, gritava que o resto do dia seria assim.

Pousei meus olhos sobre Marlene e vi que ela resmungava alguma coisa para Sirius. Já Dorcas, estava com a cabeça encostada no ombro de Remus, quase dormindo.

* * *

O dia passou sem muitos acontecimentos, de modo que, Audra e Charlus só foram chegar na hora do almoço, declarando que eu e Potter teríamos que nos virar se quiséssemos comer algo. Eles subiram para o andar de cima, e ficaram por lá a tarde toda, que foi quando os nossos amigos e as amigas de Petúnia foram embora.

Eram quase 16horas e eu estava jogada no sofá da sala, zapeando pelos canais, procurando algo para assistir, quando Potter se sentou ao meu lado.

- O que você quer? – perguntei tirando os olhos da televisão e colocando os meus grandes olhos verdes sobre ele.

- Eu não posso tentar ter uma conversa amigável com você, Evans? – ele perguntou sorrindo de lado.

- Não. – eu voltei o meu olhar para a televisão.

- Vamos lá, Lily... converse comigo! – ele pediu.

- Evans pra você. – eu respondi enquanto continuava prestar atenção em qualquer programa bobo que passava na televisão.

- Olhe para mim, Evans. – e passou os dedos pelo meu queixo, virando-o. Me obrigando a olhar para ele.

- Por Deus, vai ser assim todos os dias? Ou você tirou o dia para me atazanar hoje? – eu perguntei numa tentativa falha de voltar a olhar a televisão.

- É legal ver você irritada. Topa ir comer hambúrguer Founders Arms? – o garoto falou com um sorriso esperançoso. Eu ficaria com dó da cara de decepção do mesmo se recusasse.

- Hm... ok! – concordei. – Mas, com uma condição.

- Diga – ele finalmente tirou os dedos do meu queixo.

- Não me encha mais o saco. – dei um sorriso de lado.

- Tudo bem.

Potter concordou muito rapidamente, tão rapidamente que me surpreendeu.

Eu subi rapidamente a escada para o meu quarto. No corredor, eu tropecei em meus próprios pés e cai bem em frente a porta do quarto de Petúnia. Rapidamente me lembrei que não via Mayla, minha gata, a dois dias. Aquela maldita que agora vive trancada no quarto de Petúnia ou de Potter, já que lá são os locais mais quentes da casa. No dia em que viemos morar na Mansão Potter, Mayla se perdeu, e eu só fui achar ela três horas depois, embaixo do sofá do escritório de Charlus. Mayla ficou com medo de andar pela casa novamente e agora só fica no quarto dos dois.

Eu olhei para a fora da janela do meu quarto, e o tempo estava melhorando, com o sol iluminando meu quarto, fazendo-o ficar aconchegante. O sol não estava tão forte, porém dava para colocar vestido. ( maryxoxox . polyvore lily_evans_look/set?id=61725476 ). (N/a: o link do polyvore não vai, então, depois de ".polyvore" coloque ".com")

Desci as escadas correndo, para ir ao encontro de Potter. Ele estava com uma calça jeans preta, um Vans cinza e uma camiseta cinza também. Eu cheguei perto, e como sempre, ele estava super perfumado. Como ele consegue? Num ato inesperado, ele passou um dos braços envolta da minha cintura. Deu um beijo no topo da minha cabeça e murmurou um "você está linda, e muito cheirosa também".

Nós fomos de metrô até o Founders Arms, para chegarmos lá e dizerem que aquela droga estava fechada devido a um vazamento de canos. Sempre assim. Quando eu e a Emme decidimos ir a uma sorveteria nova que havia lançado, o teto do local desabou diante de nossos olhos.

Lily Evans, deixando desgraça por onde passa desde sempre.

Quando eu e Potter estávamos cansados de andar, procurando um restaurante mais próximo, seu celular tocou. Era Remus e ele acabava de nos convidar para ir a sua casa de noite, quando eu avistei uma petshop. Eu precisava comprar algo para Mayla, para que ela saísse da toca de rato de Petúnia. Puxei Potter pelo braço e adentramos a loja com ele ainda falando com Remus.

Conversei com a atendente, que se chamava Ashley, uma loira peituda e com cara de entojada. Ashley me lembrava de uma garota que eu conheci quando morava em Liverpool. Mas, a garota não chama Ashley, e sim Amber. Nós éramos melhores amigas até os cinco anos de idade. Por fim, eu comprei uma caixa de areia nova e alguns brinquedos para Mayla. Ela certamente ficaria feliz quando visse.

Depois de conversar mais alguns minutos com Ashley, ela me indicou uma lanchonete que ficava a uma quadra da petshop. Lembrando, que ela só me falou o tal restaurante, quando Potter apareceu me cutucando que estava com fome – devo acrescentar que, quando a peituda viu Potter, ela empinou (ainda) mais os peitos e seus olhos brilharam – e que não queria mais comprar artigos para a minha gata. Eu resmunguei falando para ele ficar quieto, e assim, paguei e saímos da loja.

Potter andava com uma dos braços por cima do meu ombro, cantarolando músicas do Alex Turner e de vem em quando, cheirando meu cabelo e suspirando logo em seguida. Qual o problema desse garoto?

Depois de andarmos mais dois quarteirões, – já que a espertalhona da Ashley não sabe contar e quando andamos para o próximo quarteirão, a única coisa que tinha era um puteiro na esquina em vez de uma lanchonete – e eu já estar ficando cansada, nós chegamos. A lanchonete por fora era simples, só com um letreiro luminoso indicando o nome do local. Quando entramos, as mesas pareciam ser bem confortáveis e o aspecto lá dentro era de aconchego.

Para mim, uma salada Caesar e um suco de laranja. Já para Potter um Pork Belly e uma coca-cola. Como esse menino pode comer tanto assim? O tal do lanche dele é gigantesco e mesmo assim, ele conseguiu botar tudo aquilo pra dentro.

Enquanto comíamos, eu pude notar que Potter corria aquelas enormes olhos castanho-esverdeados, com os cílios enormes, por todo restaurante. Eu fazia isso também, observando os quinze mil casais que estavam no local.

Depois de deixar minha salada pela metade, e ver Potter devorando seu lanche, ele quis uma sobremesa. Eu juro que não aguentava olhar mais para aquela comida! Eu já estava até ficando enjoada. Eu reclamei para que saíssemos dali, mas Potter deu um sorriso que me convenceu e eu decidi ficar. Ele pediu uma Banana Split e eu dei um gemido injuriado quando a sobremesa chegou. Ele não ouviu ou pelo menos fingiu que não ouviu e continuou comendo a sobremesa, calmamente dessa vez. Eu corri meus olhos pelo restaurante inteiro, vendo um casal se beijando ferozmente. Eu sorri com aquilo lembrando o meu primeiro porre com Dorcas e com Lene, em que nós três ficamos muito bêbadas e tiramos fotos uma das outras. Cada uma ficando com um cara diferente. Eu estava agarrada a Fabian Prewett, com uma saia preta justa e apenas com um sutiã com estampa floral. Já Lene, estava beijando Edgar Bones, com o vestido na metade da bunda, e Dorc, apenas de calcinha e sutiã pretos, no colo de Gideon Prewett. Os gêmeos Prewett eram absurdamente lindos, apesar de não serem gêmeos idênticos, ambos tinham cabelos escuros e curtos, e não tão bagunçados como os de Potter, e corpos musculosos. Fabian com olhos castanhos e Gideon com olhos azuis. Uns amores esses dois. Edgar com cabelos escuros e olhos mais escuros ainda, com traços fortes e corpo musculoso. Tudo começou quando Lene queria ficar bêbada depois de tomar um toco de Sirius, eu e Dorcas concordamos. Estávamos na casa de Dorcas, já que os pais dela haviam viajado e um pouco mais que alteradas, decidimos ligar para os meninos. Deu no que deu. O Fabian tem uma bunda e tanto e eu não me arrependo nada, se eu pudesse eu ficaria com ele de nov-

- Lily? – Potter perguntou interrompendo meus pensamentos com Fabian.

Fabian era bonito, mas Potter era mais.

Espere, o que eu estava pensando? Qual meu problema?

- Sim? – perguntei arqueando as sobrancelhas.

- Vamos, já são quase 19h. – ele sorriu gentilmente.

Nós já estávamos saindo da lanchonete, quando eu me lembrei da conta! "Eu não paguei minha salada nem meu suco" pensei com os pés já para fora da lanchonete. Eu e Potter estávamos saindo de lá sem que ninguém nos chamasse para lavarmos pratos, ou sem que saíssemos correndo para que o dono da lanchonete não nos pegasse. POTTER! O estúpido pagou a conta inteira!

- Seu estúpido! – dei um tapa no braço dele.

- Ai, Lily! – ele gemeu. – Qual o seu problema? – ele faz uma cara surpresa e eu ri com aquilo.

- Por que você pagou a conta?

- Porque é isso que os garotos fazem em um encontro. – ele acrescentou como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.

- Nós não estávamos em um encontro. – eu rolei os olhos, controlando toda minha raiva para não gritar com ele.

- Para mim, sim. Então, eu pago. – ele decretou feliz.

Eu desisti de brigar com ele, dessa vez eu não faria uma tempestade um copo d'água como antes. Não dessa vez. Eu suspirei alto e percebi que estávamos parados no meio da calçada.

- Vamos Potter, a gente ainda tem que voltar para casa! – eu disse puxando-o pelo braço.

Nós voltamos de metrô e no caminho inteiro ele agarrava minha cintura e olhava feio para qualquer garoto que olhasse para mim... Eu sinceramente penso que ele se acha no direito de ser – ou fingir ser – meu namorado, e o pior é que eu nem sei o por quê disso.

* * *

_N/A: Ah meu Deus! Eu fiquei muito feliz com as três reviews que eu tive! Sério, me fez ficar mais confiante para continuar! O capítulo veio um pouco adiantado, e um pouco curto também, mas eu prometo que os próximos capítulos serão maiores se a inspiração resolver passar aqui em casa. Eu estou rezando para não estar chato, nem monótono, pois por enquanto tudo está girando em torno da Lily e do James, mas daqui a pouco as coisas vão começar a melhorar para alguns, e piorar para outros, no caso, a Lily! Enfim, eu não quero soltar muito spoiler, daqui a quinze dias eu estou de volta com mais um capítulo, que se passará na casa do Remus! Meu Deus, eu tenho que calar minha boca, se não vou falar tudo o que vai rolar na próxima atualização. E, mais uma coisa, eu não gosto do Peter e por isso não colocarei ele na fic, não fiquem bravas. A história se passa nos dias de hoje, com todas as tecnologias e tudo mais. E vocês podem não estar entendendo o negócio da Lily se preocupar muito com o peso, mas é que ela vai ter alguns problemas com distúrbios alimentares. Só queria que soubessem! _

_É isso galera! Até a próxima!_

_xoxo,_

_Luiza._

**RESPONDENDO REVIEWS:**

**Mrs. Nah Potter: **Eu nem preciso dizer que fiquei estupidamente feliz quando vi que tinha uma review logo no primeiro dia, né? Eu li e reli sua review umas quinze vezes, e até me belisquei para acreditar se é real. Eu fiquei muito lisonjeada também, com os elogios e tudo mais! Eu confesso que amo também Lily e James juntos logo de primeira, um provocando o outro! O nome em alemão, veio da música Halb So Wild - Clueso, ouça, é uma das minhas favoritas! Eu espero muitíssimo que você goste dos looks também, já que meu estilo é meio estranho (rs)! Muito obrigada pelo carinho e pode ter certeza que isso é recíproco! Beijos!

**Thaty: **Adoro UA também! Obrigada pelo incentivo! Beijos!

**Julia: **Eu vou continuar sim e fico feliz que você esteja gostando! Beijos


	3. Capítulo 3

E lá estava eu, sozinha - mais uma vez -, na casa de Remus. Marlene estava com qualquer garoto para provocar Sirius. Já ele, estava embrenhando-se com nada mais, nada menos que Hestia Jones. Uma das garotas que Marlene mais odiara em toda sua vida. Hestia sempre ficava com Sirius dando um jeito de Marlene ver, já que a morena é apaixonada pelo mesmo.

Já Remus e Dorcas estavam jogando Beer Pong – com muito mais bebidas do que cerveja – com uma galera, do qual eu apenas pude identificar os gêmeos Prewett, Caradoc Dearborn, Sarah Bones, Emma Vanity e Benjamin Fenwick.

Emme e Amos - que estava mais irresistível do que em qualquer outro dia – estavam brigando em outro canto da sala em que eu estava e eu observei Potter rindo um pouco longe dos dois, tirando os olhos da garota que estava beijando a um minuto anterior.

A sensação de solidão me dominava cada vez mais. Em festas assim, quando eu não estava com algum garoto, eu estava sozinha, já que minhas amigas tinham seus próprios "problemas" a resolver.

Há três horas, eu pretendia ficar deitada no sofá, assistindo algum filme de terror, sozinha. Mas Potter insistira em me arrastar para a festa de Remus contra a minha vontade. No caminho inteiro de carro, ele se preocupou pelo fato de eu não ter comido nada. Mas eu sinceramente não ligava, e se eu não ligava, por que ele tinha que se preocupar? Eu tinha que acabar o ano – que ainda estava no começo - magra.

* * *

Vagando pelos corredores vazios e cheios de portas da casa de Lupin, eu procurava um banheiro para dar um frio em Marlene. A garota bebera demais depois que teve mais uma de suas famosas brigas com Sirius, que já estavam ficando insuportáveis.

A todo o momento, eu tentava avisar Sirius para que ele parasse de provocar Marlene, e se entregasse de uma vez nos braços da morena. Mas ele era orgulhoso demais para isso, frio demais para isso. Toda vez que eu tocava no assunto, ele desviava do ponto principal, falando de como eu e Potter ficaríamos lindos juntos. A cada vez que alguém mencionava a palavra "Potter", eu sentia um comichão de vergonha e de interesse me machucar. Desde o terceiro ano, quando eu tinha apenas 13 anos, e Potter me beijara a força depois de mais uma de nossas brigas incessáveis, era isso o que acontecia.

- Lils, eu não quero tomar banho. – Lene falou baixinho enquanto me olhava com cara de cãozinho sem dono.

- O que você quer, então? - Eu perguntei calmamente.

- O Sirius. – ela começou com voz chorosa e depois desatou a chorar, e berrar alto.

- Escute, Lene. – eu falei enquanto levantava o queixo dela para o meu rosto. – Eu vou achar Potter, e ele vai dar um jeito nisso, tudo bem?

Eu dei um risinho de lado, esperando que ela concordasse. Já que Potter – quando não era Emmeline – era sempre o salvador da pátria.

Lene concordou, e eu a levei para o quarto de Lupin, o único da casa que não estava ocupado com casais transando.

Vagando novamente pelo andar de baixo da casa, cheio de pessoas, eu suspirei fundo. Eu queria ir embora. Minha cabeça explodia, já que eu tinha bebido mais de dois copos de vodca e não tinha comido nada. A sensação que eu iria desmaiar não parava e eu rezava para que encontrasse Potter o mais rápido possível.

Quando já estava na enésima prece, eu o avistei. Abraçando os cabelos loiros de Emmeline enquanto a mesma chorava e resmungava algo em seu ouvido. Toda tristeza, toda mágoa e toda a dor que estavam guardadas dentro de mim, resolveram reaparecer. Emmeline deu um sorriso perverso, mesmo com lágrimas nos olhos.

Emmeline tão magra.

Eu tão gorda.

Rapidamente, em questão de segundos, lágrimas entraram em contato com os meus cílios e Potter levantou o olhar para mim.

- Lil – Ele começou. Ou chamou. Eu não esperei para ouvi-lo.

E então eu corri. Me sentindo vulnerável novamente. Eu corri para nunca mais vê-lo, mesmo sabendo que depois de algumas horas eu o veria novamente. Eu tinha cansado de me sentir fraca. De me sentir trocada. Era sempre a mesma coisa, a mesma tristeza, a mesma dor me alcançando novamente. Minha mente doía, meu coração quebrava-se. E então, eu corri para sair daquele lugar, para fugir de mim mesma, e dessa vez, não para queimar calorias como eu costumava fazer. Parar de causar sofrimento e dor na vida de todos os que me cercam seria agradável. Minha mãe não falara mais comigo. Tudo por culpa da mesma, tudo por culpa do abandono do meu pai, tudo por culpa de Emmeline. Mesmo com a noite calorenta que fazia, o vento predominava. E, com a mesma força do vento, as lágrimas caíram e meus soluços ficaram altos. Eu passava as mãos em meus olhos e cada vez meu rosto ficava mais borrado por causa da camada espessa e grossa que eu sempre passava de rímel. Mas ninguém se importava. O vento batia em meu rosto secando as lágrimas antes que alguém as visse. O vento até mesmo machucava meu rosto.

Depois de muito correr, eu parei. Meus joelhos chocaram-se contra o chão logo que parei. Eu já não tinha mais forças. Eu odiava aqueles imbecis com todas as minhas forças.

Potter uma hora me beijando e demonstrando que tem ciúmes de mim, e outra hora ajudando Emmeline e quase beijando ela. Emmeline era perversa, nojenta.

Tirei meu celular do bolso, observando o sangue de meus joelhos escorrendo pelas minhas pernas. Eu torcia para que Sirius atendesse logo o celular. Depois do quinto toque, ele atendeu.

- Sirius, vem me buscar. – As lágrimas começavam a cair novamente e minha voz ficava embargada com o choro.

- O que aconteceu, Lils? – Ele pedia uma explicação do outro lado da linha, com uma voz preocupada.

- Só vem me buscar, Sirius. – Agora, eu sentia o rímel adentrar em meu olho e os mesmos começarem a arder.

- Onde você está?

Eu olhei para o nome da rua, e logo informei o garoto. Depois do que pareciam ser longos minutos, mas que Sirius jurava que haviam sido apenas três, nós já estávamos no carro dele, indo para minha casa.

Chegando lá, Sirius me deixou no quarto, e me abraçou logo depois. O abraço dele transmitia acolhimento, e mesmo sem falar nada, parece que ele queria pegar toda a minha dor e transmitir para eles. Mas eu não podia fazer isso com Sirius. Ele tinha seus próprios problemas, que talvez fossem maiores do que os meus.

Antes de fechar a porta do meu quarto, consegui ver que Sirius se dirigiu direto para o quarto de James, que era no fim do corredor. Eu bati a porta com força e logo em seguida me joguei na cama. Eu estava me sentindo tão mal. Abandonei Marlene. Assim como abandonei a mim a meses.

Levantei-me, insatisfeita comigo mesma, indo até o corredor e parando no mesmo instante. No mesmo instante em que James saiu do quarto. Com uma garota loira da qual eu não pude identificar antes de desmaiar.

* * *

_N/A: Mil perdões! Mil perdões mesmo, pessoal. Eu vivo prometendo que os capítulos estarão maiores, mas estão cada vez menores. Nesse capítulo, eu queria ressaltar de como a Lily é quebrada... Ficou um lixo. Eu tive apenas duas horas para escrevê-lo, se não, eu não iria cumprir minha palavra de postar a cada quinze dias. Não sei se está muito real, mas como eu também passo por alguns problemas, é assim que eu me sinto! Eu estou em semana de provas, por isso, apenas no dia 30 de novembro que chegará o próximo capítulo. O James não apareceu muito nesse capítulo justamente porque eu não consigo desembaralhar minhas ideias, querendo colocá-las todas no mesmo tempo. Se vocês quiserem ver os looks que as meninas usaram para a festa na casa do Remus, deem uma olhada no meu polyvore. maryxoxox. polyvore. com_

_É isso galera! Até a próxima!_

_xoxo,_

_Luiza._

**RESPONDENDO REVIEWS:**

**Mrs. Nah Potter: **Oi, tudo bem sim, e contigo? A Emmeline com certeza vai aprontar muitas façanhas... tanto boas, quanto ruins! Eu amo demais o James, só que no momento, com os outros capítulos, ele vai se tornar muito arrogante mesmo (pelo menos esse é o meu objetivo) e fazer a Lily sofrer. Eu realmente espero que a ideia do distúrbio alimentar tenha transcorrido aqui, fazendo ficar um pouco mais evidente e real. E, eu estou realmente agradecida que você esteja disposta a me ajudar, com certeza mandarei uma PM, com qualquer dúvida que tiver. Extremamente grata! Beijos!

**Giube: **Por que diabos eu fui inventar de te mandar o link da minha fic? Eu acho que enlouqueci. Giu, obrigada mesmo por me influenciar cada vez mais a continuar a fic. Eu estava prevendo que você ia amar, já que você sempre ama, mesmo que esteja um pedaço de lixo. E, quem não quer um Potter, hein? Hahahahahahahahaha!

**Jacky (que está como Guest): **Outra loucura minha mandar o link da minha fic para minha outra melhor amiga... Hahahahaha, mas fico feliz que você está gostando! Beijos!


	4. Capítulo 4

Eu já estava farta de tudo acontecer da mesma maneira. E, eu sempre acabar magoando os outros e a mim mesma no final. Eu me sentia triste.

A tristeza transbordou pelos meus olhos quando eu os abri e vi Potter sentado a minha frente, lendo um livro qualquer. Eu queria chorar em silêncio, porém as dezenas de lágrimas que escorriam todas ao mesmo tempo fizeram com que eu desse um soluço alto e que o garoto dirigisse seu olhar pra mim.

Os olhos de Potter estavam uma miscelânea de emoções das quais eu não conseguia identificar. Misturavam-se com tons de castanhos claro e escuro, verde e amarelo. Confusos, assim como ele parecia estar. Ele me deu um olhar profundo, fazendo eu me sentir mais triste ainda e mais decepcionada comigo mesmo. Eu consegui fazer até mesmo Potter se decepcionar comigo. O garoto se levantou e saiu do quarto, batendo a porta com força.

Espere... Eu não sabia o por quê da decepção dele comigo. Numa hora ele me faz sentir como eu nunca havia sentido antes, e na outra, age dessa forma imatura. Só então quando minha mãe entrou naquele quarto extremamente branco, eu percebi que estava cheia de fios grudados no meu corpo.

- Está tudo bem, Lily. – ela falou passando os dedos pelo meu cabelo. – O médico falou que irá te dar alta hoje mesmo. – ela deu um pequeno sorriso. – Você só está aqui porque não comia há alguns dias, você não irá fazer isso de novo, irá? – e seu rosto fechou-se novamente.

- Não. – eu neguei com a cabeça. – Você pode, por favor, falar com o médico para que possamos ir para casa? – arqueei as sobrancelhas em expectativa.

- Tudo bem, querida.

Audra murmurou aquele "querida", do qual soou muito falso. Ela nunca me chamara daquele jeito. Pelo contrário, nossa relação se tornou de ruim à pior desde que meu pai nos abandonara.

Depois de mais uma hora esperando naquela droga, com meus dedos batucando qualquer objeto em que eu encontrasse, nós – eu e minha mãe – pudemos ir embora.

Chegando em casa, eu me deparei com Potter sentado ao lado de nada mais, nada menos do que Emmeline Vance. Eu rolei rapidamente meus olhos pelos dois. O cabelo de Emmeline estava num tom fraco de loiro e seus olhos azuis, pálidos. Eu não esperei que eles dissessem algo, apenas subi as escadas com rapidez e parei em frente a porta do meu quarto quando vi Mayla. Ela deu passagem para que eu entrasse no quarto, e bati a porta com força. Já era a segunda vez que eu fazia isso. Quando eu me deitei na cama e me permiti que chorasse tudo o que estava guardado desde a festa de Remus, Potter berrou do andar debaixo:

- Será que você pode parar de bater portas, Evans?

- NÃO! – eu berrei com toda a força de meus pulmões, fazendo com que as lágrimas nervosas caíssem mais rápido ainda.

* * *

Já era quinta-feira e Potter sequer olhava na minha cara.

Aquela manhã, em particular, estava com o sol sorrindo para Potter. Não para mim. Já que na mesa do que café da manhã ele se encontrava mais sorridente que o normal. Ele deveria estar assim por qualquer motivo idiota, do qual eu não fazia questão de saber.

Emmeline me criticava há dias pela "discussão" pós-hospital que eu tive com Potter. Alegando que ele estava certo.

Marlene criticava Emmeline por isso.

Dorcas já havia arranjado inúmeras brigas com Emmeline por conta desse fato.

- Lily, você pode me passar as panquecas, por favor? – Charlus pediu sorridente. Ele era tão gentil comigo.

Eu sorri em resposta. Quando fui pegar aquelas malditas panquecas, o prato em que elas estavam esbarrou no copo de suco de laranja de Potter. E, infelizmente – já que eu estava tentando passar despercebida por ele – caiu em sua camiseta branca com três botões abertos e em sua gravata vermelha e dourada, da nossa casa, a Grifinória.

Em Hogwarts, um dos melhores colégios de toda a Inglaterra, os alunos eram divididos por casas. Totalizando quatro. Grifinória, Corvinal, Lufa-Lufa e Sonserina.

Na Grifinória – a casa em que eu, Potter e a maioria de meus amigos estavam – sempre entravam os corajosos, honestos e talentosos. Bem, até hoje eu não sei em como me encaixei nessa casa.

Na Corvinal, os inteligentes, confiantes e sagazes sempre entram nessa casa.

Na Lufa-Lufa, são pessoas claras, comunicativas e com uma incrível capacidade de debater. Qualquer assunto.

E, não menos importante, temos a Sonserina. Os astutos e ambiciosos tem o lugar garantido nessa casa.

- Será que você – Potter lançou-me um amargo olhar – poderia ter um pouco mais de cuidado?

- E-eu... – olhei para o meu all star preto surrado – me desculpe. – levantei rapidamente da cadeira, colocando meu prato com waffles na pia. – Já vou indo. – disse enquanto colocava minha bolsa no ombro. – De qualquer forma, me desculpe. – lancei um ultimo olhar a Potter e saí daquela casa.

Depois de pegar um metrô lotado ao som de The Strokes e andar mais cinco quarteirões, eu encontrei Marlene na cafeteria que tinha perto da escola. Ela estava sentada em dos bancos, de frente para o balcão e eu decidi entrar.

- Hei! O que você está fazendo aqui, sua doida? – perguntei a Marlene sorrindo enquanto a mesma me olhava um tanto surpresa.

- Oi para você também, piranha. Bad day. – ela retribuiu o sorriso e depois seu rosto voltou a ficar triste novamente.

- O que aconteceu, Lene? – eu perguntei me sentando ao seu lado e jogando minha bolsa no chão.

- Lils, eu não sei! Eu estive pensando... eu acho que eu estou apaixonada. Eu... odeio isso! Sabe? – eu consegui ver minha melhor amiga com lágrimas nos olhos. Ela estava confusa demais para se explicar.

Eu levantei o banco e abracei-a.

- Está tudo bem! – suspirei.

Depois de convidar Marlene para dormir em casa até quando ela quisesse, para que ela se sentisse melhor, nós fomos andando mais quatro quadras até chegarmos ao colégio.

* * *

- Você não vai comer nada, Lils? – Sirius me perguntou enquanto colocava salada de batata em seu prato.

- Uma barrinha de cereal, talvez. – respondi enquanto pegava a mesma.

- Você tem que parar com isso. – ele falou enquanto nós seguíamos para mesa onde nossos amigos estavam.

Revirei meus olhos com o que o meu melhor amigo disse e quis repetir o ato quando vi Potter abraçado com Emmeline.

Eu não tinha nada com ele, mas quando eu o vi com Emmeline um comichão no estômago me incomodou. Eu pensava que ela estava com Amos, não com ele. Afinal, por que eles estavam fazendo aquilo? Para me provocar?

Eu sentei ao lado de Sirius, que estava do lado de Lene, que estava do lado de Dorcas, que estava do lado de Remus, que estava do lado de Emmeline, que estava do lado de Potter. E, mais uma vez, eu estava do lado de Potter, já que aquela maldita mesa era redonda. Comi minha barrinha de cereal rapidamente e comecei uma conversa animada com Sirius e Marlene sobre a festa que os gêmeos Prewett dariam.

Depois de mais três aulas chatas, das quais eu fiquei quietinha apenas ouvindo música no meu iPod, o sinal tocou e nós fomos liberados. Eu convidei Dorcas para ir para minha casa, já que Marlene eu já tinha convidado de manhã. Só não convidei Emmeline porque Potter fez isso antes, então eu nem se quer me dei o trabalho. Remus e Sirius estavam com cara de cachorrinho abandonado e eu decidi convidá-los também.

_- Alô, mãe? – eu disse com o celular no ouvido, já no caminho de casa._

_- Diga, Lily. – ela falou e suspirou logo em seguida._

_- Potter e eu convidamos a galera para ir para casa, tudo bem para você? _

_- Tudo. – ela fez uma pausa e logo depois retomou. – Contanto que todos gostem de salmão._

_- Ok, tchau. – e desliguei a chamada._

- O que sua mãe falou, Lils? – Lene me perguntou quando nós estávamos entrando no metrô.

- Que está tudo bem vocês irem lá, contanto que todos gostem de salmão. – eu ri sem humor algum.

- Hã... Desculpa, mas EU não gosto de salmão. – Emmeline falou.

- Então arranje outra casa para almoçar. – Dorcas disse e em seguida deu um risinho irônico.

- Arranje VOCÊ outra casa para almoçar se não gosta da presença de Emmeline, Dorcas. – James falou arrogante.

O que esse garoto pensa que está fazendo?

- A maioria vence Potter. – cruzei meus braços. – Até mesmo você gosta de salmão. Arranje outra coisa para Emmeline comer. – antes que ele falasse algo, eu continuei. – E para de insultar minhas amigas.

Não era culpa de Emmeline que ela não gostasse de salmão... E, eu sei que Dorcas adorava arranjar uma encrenca com ela, mas não tinha necessidade de dar essa discussão toda.

Assim que chegamos em casa, um pouco atrasados, já que era difícil não se atrasar com Sirius e Potter fazendo uma algazarra no metrô e mexendo com qualquer garota que era bonita, minha mãe cumprimentou todos os meus amigos e nos encaminhou para sala de jantar e quando chegamos, a mesa já estava posta com o almoço do dia. Salmão. Parecia gostoso. Eu senti vontade de comer, e foi o que eu fiz.

Duas horas passada o almoço, eu estava no banheiro, colocando todo aquele salmão pra fora. Um líquido meio gosmento e não tão rosado, mas rosado ia direto para o vaso sanitário. Dorcas estava ao meu lado, segurando meus cabelos. A desculpa da vez é que o salmão não tinha caído bem. Ela estava contando pela milésima vez como Benjamin Fenwick havia a chamado para ir ao cinema.

- Eu estou quase vomitando salmão pelo cu e você falando pela milésima vez sobre como Fenwick te chamou para sair? Vai à merda, Doe. – eu disse enquanto me levantava da privada e pegava a escova de dente para escová-los e tirar aquele gosto péssimo de minha boca.

- Você já parou para perceber o quanto ele é gato? Os olhos de Benjy enlouquecem qualquer uma, Lil! Até mesmo eu. – ela deu um suspiro sonhador logo depois.

- Você é ridícula, Doe. – eu ri. – Lene vai dormir aqui hoje, que tal você ficar por aqui também?

- Pra mim, tudo bem! Só tenho que avisar minha mãe.

Dorcas saiu do quarto e eu escovei meus dentes. Eu realmente estava disposta a comer, a parar de ser ridícula! Mas, logo depois de comer, eu passei pelo espelho da sala e vi a quão gorda eu estava. Lily Evans, você é gorda e nojenta demais. Voltei para a sala onde todos os meus amigos estavam e me deparei com Potter me olhando. O dia já estava ruim, pelo fato de eu ter vomitado e ele ainda faz esses joguinhos estúpidos? Eu realmente queria ser poupada disso. É obvio que eu nutro alguns sentimentos por Potter. Eu sei, como ele vai querer uma vaca gorda RUIVA quando se tem milhões de Barbies e suas amigas aos seus pés? Era certo que Lene e Doe não estavam aos seus pés, mas Emmeline estava, e, bem, ela é a Barbie aqui. Eu deveria parar de pensar nesse garoto, afinal, ele só brinca comigo; mas seus sua boca é carnuda e atrativa demais para que eu parasse de sonhar com ele me beijando novamente. Eu não deveria estar me preocupando com isso no momento, afinal, estamos no final do ano e eu preciso passar pelos exames finais, só assim conseguirei ter um pouco de folga para finalmente me divertir.

- LILY! – Emmeline berrou com aquela voz aguda, enquanto eu estava me concentrando em amarrar meu all star.

- Sim? – eu falei sem parar de amarrar os cadarços do meu tênis.

- Será que você poderia, por favor, me dar um pouco de atenção? – ela riu sem humor.

- Como é? – eu finalmente levantei os olhos de meu tênis para ver sua cara.

- Olha, eu só não queria que a nossa amizade fosse afetada porque agora eu estou um pouco mais amiga de James. – ela arqueou as sobrancelhas aguardando por uma resposta.

Sinceramente, Emmeline fazer isso é golpe baixo. Ela despeja isso no meio de todo o mundo, como eu vou dizer "Emmeline, eu não quero saber da sua amizade com Potter, nossa amizade continua igual, só queria que você parasse de ser um pouco mais arrogante" sem que Potter se ofenda, e isso acabe me ofendendo, fazendo com que Dorcas despeje toda sua raiva em Emmeline? Sem chances.

- Tudo bem. – foi tudo o que disse. Emmeline está começando a me cansar.

* * *

No fim de tarde, quando sobrou apenas eu, Potter, Sirius, Doe e Lene vendo filmes de terror - já que todos os meus amigos já tinham ido para casa – Sirius decidiu que era o momento perfeito para importunar Lene.

Tudo começou quando Potter viu que eu tinha convidado minhas duas amigas para dormir em casa e decidiu convidar seu melhor amigo – e o meu também – para dormir aqui também. Sirius aceitou na hora, já que sua relação com a família é péssima e cada vez mais ele se distancia de sua casa.

Enquanto Sirius importunava Lene e Doe estava no banho, sobrou só Potter e eu na sala de TV. Eu passei a encará-lo, mas era difícil, pois toda hora que eu olhava para seus olhos, eu lembrava o dia no hospital. No dia que ele passou a ter raiva de mim e eu não sei o que eu fiz até agora. Só por que eu desmaiei na frente dele e da sua "amiga" loira? Que até agora eu não sei quem é e Emmeline se recusa a dizer se ela era ou não. Mas, provavelmente era. Depois do dia do hospital eu e Potter sequer nos falamos e sempre que ele me olha e com raiva, ódio ou algum sentimento que eu ainda não consegui detectar.

* * *

_N/A: Heeeeei, pessoal! Tudo bem com vocês? Eu espero que sim! Bom, eu atrasei uma semana para postar esse capítulo porque eu estava atolada de provas e tudo mais. Mas agora, eu estou tranquila e capítulos maiores virão com força total porque eu estou de férias! Bom, muita coisa ainda vai acontecer com a pobrezinha da Lils e com o - diga-se de passagem - retardado do Potter! E eu só tenho a agradecer as reviews fofíssimas que eu recebi!_

_xoxo,_

_Luiza._

**RESPONDENDO REVIEWS:**

**Maria Marauders Fernandes: **Eu fiquei muito feliz com a sua review! Espero que esteja gostando, beijos!

**Mrs. Nah Potter: **Você com certeza é minha leitora mais fiel e eu fico MUITO feliz em saber que você está acompanhando filme e forte. E, eu concordo contigo, mesmo com as imensas cagadas que James faz e fará, sempre há uma pontada de esperança nele. A Lily ligou para o Sirius porque eles são melhores amigos, apesar de não se falarem o tempo todo, e de não parecer isso, mas acredite, eles são! Essa foi minha tentativa de capítulo mais longo, mas o próximo será mais longo, eu JURO! A Emmeline é uma idiota mesmo, eu já tive uma dessas em minha vida para falar a verdade, e me inspirei nela! Hahahahahha, mas enfim, muito obrigada, de verdade! Beijos!


	5. Capítulo 5

- Tudo certo com você, Lils? – Sirius perguntou enquanto eu sentava ao seu lado.

Tudo começou quando Lene e Dorcas conversavam sobre Sirius:

- O Sirius é bem sexy, mas um galinha – Doe falou depois de mastigas sua bolacha de chocolate.

- Então a Lene combina com ele! – eu falei dando risada logo depois.

- Ouch! – Lene fez cara de indignada. – Você é ridícula, Evans! – e tacou uma almofada na minha cara.

- Mas falando sério, meninas! – Doe soltou um suspiro e retomou. – Sirius sente algo por você, Lene! Ele raramente fica com alguma garota duas vezes e sei lá, com você já foram umas quatro!

- O que eu sinto por Sirius não é recíproco da parte dele – ela baixou os olhos. Lene estava quase chorando. – Eu sou apaixonada por Sirius. Mais do que deveria – ela começou a chorar e eu e Doe corremos para abraça-la. – O que eu estava pensando? – ela fungou. – Ele é um dos garotos mais populares do colégio, e... e... ele se quer dá a mínima pra mim! – e chorou mais ainda.

Pobre Lene.

Depois de mais ou menos duas horas com Lene chorando e eu e Doe consolando-a, ela finalmente caiu no sono e Doe também.

Eu ainda estava acordada. Meu quarto se quer parecia quarto de garota. Colchões estavam espalhados pelo quarto, assim como pacotes de bolachas e garradas de Coca-Cola; que devo acrescentar, só foram consumidas por Lene e Doe.

A chuva batia na janela, fazendo a noite ficar mais fria. Por sorte, eu estava usando uma calça de moleton cinza quentinha e confortável e uma blusa branca. Confortável.

Aliás, confortável era como eu não me sentia a dias desde que Potter decidiu me ignorar. Ele sequer olha na minha cara. Mas, para falar a verdade, eu estou mais surpreendida comigo. Ele para de falar comigo e eu me importo. Eu penso nele mais e mais, criando ideias de como seria se eu não tivesse desmaiado quando vi aquela maldita cabeleira loira.

Eu realmente odeio quando minhas amigas dormem e eu fico acordada. Pensando nisso, eu fui para a sala de TV a fim de assistir alguns filmes. Lene tem um sono leve e eu não queria acordá-la tropeçando em algo enquanto colocasse o DVD. É, eu penso em tudo.

Chegando lá, eu encontrei Sirius assistindo Laranja Mecânica, um de seus filmes favoritos.

- Tudo bem, Lils? – ele perguntou novamente depois que eu sentei ao seu lado.

- Sim, e com você?

- Tudo! – ele suspirou. – James não para de falar de como Emmeline é bonita, legal e meiga. O papo dele está me cansando.

- Você cansando do papo de James Potter? – fiquei surpresa. – Wow, então o negócio tá crítico mesmo.

Até mesmo Sirius Black, melhor amigo de Potter não estava conseguindo suportar Emmeline e James. Pelo menos não era só eu. Sirius deu uma risadinha e continuou.

- Eles não param de conversar um minuto. E para melhorar, eu não posso discordar de uma coisa que ele diz. Ele fica todo estressadinho e vai correndo ligar para Emmeline.

- Potter é uma criança, Sirius. – eu rolei os olhos. – Não aguenta ser contrariado, tadinho. – falei sarcástica.

- Isso tudo é ciúmes de Emmeline e Potter? – ele riu e eu também.

- Claro que é! Você não consegue ver como eu sou apaixonada por ele? – eu ri mas Sirius ficou me encarando por um tempo e logo depois riu sem mostrar os dentes.

- Ai ai, Lils... – ele suspirou. – Você vai superar. – ele deu risada e passou a mão pelo meu cabelo.

Sirius me puxou para mais perto, de modo que eu ficasse encostada em seu ombro. Sirius era uma das pessoas que mais me entendia no mundo. É claro que às vezes nós brigávamos, porque apesar de sermos melhores amigos, nós tínhamos nossas diferenças também, mas nada que fosse muito sério. Apesar da fama de pegador, o Sirius sempre está comigo nas horas que eu preciso e é um ótimo amigo, sempre me fazendo rir.

Eu decidi mudar de filme porque já assiste pelo menos umas 50 vezes Laranja Mecânica com Sirius. Então, optamos por Trainspotting. O filme estava no começo e Sirius fazia cafuné no meu cabelo, quando James apareceu.

- Sirius, será que a gente podia conversar? – ele disse afobado. - A Emmeline disse que eu sou... – ele parou de falar quando me viu. – Ah, oi, Evans.

Dessa vez ele não tinha me ignorado por completo, mas voltou o olhar para Sirius. Então era assim? Já era de madrugada e ele estivera conversando com Emmeline até aquela hora? Acho que parou para ela ter "o sono de beleza" dela. Conheço Emmeline. James e Sirius estavam conversando e eu não estava prestando a mínima atenção, quando James simplesmente falou:

- Mas deixa quieto isso, Sirius. Você tá aí com a Evans, depois a gente conversa. – Sirius sequer teve tempo de responder e James saiu bufando e reclamando alguma coisa que eu não consegui ouvir.

Depois de Sirius me atazanar muito, sempre fazendo brincadeirinhas idiotas, o filme acabou. Quando eu fui ver no relógio já era 4 horas da manhã.

- Sirius, olha a hora! – eu cutuquei-o no ombro para que ele acordasse.

- O quê? – ele abriu os olhos e depois fechou de novo dando um suspiro.

- Sirius, acorda! – eu berrei em seu ouvido. – É sério.

- Lily, só mais cinco minutinhos... – ele me puxou para deitar ao seu lado.

- Sirius, não dá! Levanta essa bunda gorda daí! – tentei me levantar, mas ele me puxou de volta.

- Lily, sossega a periquita aí e para de reclamar. – ele disse me fazendo rir.

Já que não tinha como lutar contra Sirius, eu simplesmente me rendi, e em poucos segundos, eu já estava dormindo.

* * *

Eu já tinha tomado banho e estava me trocando para descer e tomar café-da-manhã com as minhas amigas. Optei por uma calça vinho, uma rasteirinha bege, uma blusa de renda creme e uma camisa jeans por cima. Eu estava passando rímel e Doe e Lene já estavam lá embaixo tomando café-da-manhã. Meu reflexo no espelho era péssimo. Meu cabelo era ralo, e minha pele era pálida e branca. Os meus cílios tinham que se destacar para eu parecer... normal. Já que não estava sendo o suficiente, eu passei um blush rosado. Eu era horrível. Eu tinha que parar de ser daquele jeito. Eu não podia mais continuar sendo do jeito que era. Eu estava me destruindo. Bati os pulsos com força na minha penteadeira. Merda.

- Calminha, Evans! – Potter apareceu por trás.

- O que você quer aqui? – eu me virei para frente, encarando-o.

- Calma, Lily. – ele falou se aproximando mais de mim.

- Saia daqui, Potter. – eu dei um passo para trás e bati meu corpo contra penteadeira. – Agora!

- Qual é, Lily... – ele disse dando um sorriso e eu o interrompi.

- É Evans pra você, Potter. EVANS! – eu berrei.

Se ele acha que as coisas serão assim, está muito enganado. Esse idiota me ignorou por quase uma semana para depois fazer isso? Querer vir de papinho comigo?

- Eu só queria conversar com você! – ele arqueou as sobrancelhas.

- Para isso você tem a Emmeline! – eu respondi rude, tentando não olhar nos olhos dele e ele riu.

- Isso tudo é ciúmes? – Potter pareceu impressionado.

- Não! – eu funguei. – Sai daqui! – eu empurrei-o, mas ele era muito mais forte que eu, não se moveu um centímetro.

Eu olhei em seus olhos com raiva. Ele sorria. Antes que eu desse outro empurrão, ele segurou meu rosto com as duas mãos e pressionou meus lábios contra os seus. A primeira coisa que eu queria e deveria fazer era afastá-lo de mim. Mas eu fiz exatamente o contrário. Eu deixei que sua língua adentrasse minha boca e que ele aprofundasse o beijo. Rapidamente sua mão foi parar em minha cintura e as minhas em sua nuca, puxando devagarinho o seu cabelo. A raiva – ou o que quer que fosse – que sentíamos um pelo outro era depositada no beijo, tornando-o inusitado. James Potter era arrogante. Eu mordi seu lábio inferior. James Potter era prepotente. Eu viajei minhas mãos pelas suas costas largas e ele me pressionou ainda mais contra a penteadeira. Mesmo não querendo, eu precisava dar um basta naquilo. Então, eu o empurrei, saindo dali e deixando-o sozinho quarto. Um sorrisinho brotou em meus lábios.

Chegando ao andar de baixo da casa, eu fui direto para a cozinha, onde meus amigos se encontravam. Assim que Sirius me viu, ele olhou para Dorcas rapidamente e levantou as sobrancelhas e falou:

- Você não acha que a Dorcas está muito emperiquitada só para ir ao colégio? – ele falou, zoando com a cara dela e Dorcas riu.

- Remus, a missão de hoje é mostrar para Benjy como eu sou linda e como ele tem sorte por eu ter aceitado sair com ele amanhã. – ela acrescentou como se aquilo fosse uma coisa que todos deveriam saber e Remus que estava tomando suco de laranja se engasgou.

- O-O quê? Benjamin Fenwick te convidou para sair? – Remus parecia surpreso.

- Sim, Lupin! Não é maravilhoso? – ela perguntou e ele apenas balançou a cabeça. – Qual é, ele é um dos meninos mais cobiçados de Hogwarts!

Dorcas foi se sentar ao lado de Lene na mesa e Lene ficou me olhando com aquela cara de "Dorcas é uma idiota mesmo sem perceber", eu ri.

- Onde o James 'tá, Lil? – Sirius me perguntou.

- E eu lá sei de alguma coisa de Potter? – disse rindo e me lembrando de que ele ainda não havia descido.

Depois de alguns minutos, Potter desceu e assim, todos nós pudemos ir para a escola.

* * *

Era intervalo e eu estava comendo uma maçã. Dorcas estava na cantina com Benjy, Lene conversando com Remus e Sirius e Potter aprontando alguma. Até aquele momento, eu não tinha visto Emmeline, já que eu não tinha nenhuma aula com ela de sexta e pelo fato de ter chegado atrasada com toda a bagunça que meus amigos fazem no metrô.

Eu me concentrei em terminar de comer a minha maçã e pensar no que tinha acontecido de manhã. Potter me beijou e tudo aconteceu. Mas,

Então, Emmeline apareceu. Emmeline apareceu de mãos dadas com Amos Diggory. Emmeline Vance ficando com Amos Diggory. Aquela altura, todos os olhares curiosos se voltaram para ambos e ela sorriu como uma perfeita Barbie se aproximando.

- Hey Lily! – ela disse enquanto sentava ao meu lado.

- Oi. – dei um sorrisinho e Amos apenas arqueou as sobrancelhas em forma de cumprimento.

Passei os olhos pelo pátio gigantesco do meu colégio e eles pararam em quem eu mais esperava encontrar: Potter. O garoto estava abobado, falando algumas coisas para Sirius e não tirando os olhos de Emmeline, mas quando ele percebeu que eu estava o encarando, ele sorriu. E me deixou constrangida, tanto que eu ruborizei na hora. Potter é só o Potter, o idiota que eu odeio. Querendo ou não, Potter tem algo que me intrigava e eu precisava descobrir o que era.

Emmeline estava com Amos. E Potter, aparentemente, de coração partido.

* * *

As outras aulas depois do intervalo passaram normalmente e eu fiquei um pouco mais animada na aula de Biologia, quando o teste Biologia foi entregue e eu vi que tinha tirado um A-. Mas continuava sendo um A. Fiquei orgulhosa de mim mesma.

Voltei para casa e para a minha surpresa, minha mãe não estava em casa. Ela deveria estar em mais um de seus "compromissos" de idas ao shopping para torrar toda a sua fortuna e a de Charlus. Juntas. Fui até a cozinha e decidi comer outra maçã. Vamos lá, Lily. Eu tentava morder a maçã diversas vezes, mas tudo o que eu ouvia era "você está gorda! Gorda!". Mas tem outras mais gordas que você Lily, você consegue.

Quando finalmente consegui morder um pedaço da maçã, eu me arrependi. A cada mordida, mais lágrimas caiam. Meu rímel já estava bastante borrado quando eu acabei de comer aquela maldita maçã. Saí da cozinha ainda chorando, passando os dedos pelo rosto com o objetivo de que ninguém percebesse o quanto minha cara estava borrada.

Mas é óbvio que não deu certo.

Eu subi as escadas correndo e quando estava finalmente chegando ao meu quarto, Potter estava parado na porta do mesmo. O seu rosto deformou-se em um misto de surpresa e preocupação. Ele não falou nada, muito pelo contrário, ele apenas me puxou pelo braço e jogou o meu corpo contra o seu, num abraço apertado. Eu sequer me movi. O abraço dele transparecia toda a preocupação. Depois de um tempo assim, eu me soltei e fui para dentro do meu quarto, deixando a porta aberta para que ele entrasse também.

Dentro do banheiro, eu lavei meu rosto e quando troquei de roupa, colocando um shorts de moletom e uma camiseta larga e confortável.

Quando eu saí do banheiro eu encontrei Potter vendo televisão, deitado na minha cama. Além de atrevido é folgado também. Mas eu não me importei, eu deitei lá com ele, já que a cama era suficientemente grande para nós dois. E, quando eu deitei lá, ele me puxou para mais perto dele, fazendo minha cabeça ficar encostada em seu peito. O bom de tudo é que ele não falou uma coisa se quer, perguntando o por quê da minha crise de choro. Ele não falou nada. E eu fiquei eternamente grata por isso, assim eu não teria que contar outra mentira.

Nós passamos a tarde inteira daquele jeito e quando deram umas oito horas da noite, Lene apareceu lá em casa, alegando que iríamos nos arrumar juntas. Eu concordei, por óbvio.

Enquanto eu tomava banho, Lene escolhia uma roupa para mim.

Passei a mão pela última vez no meu cabelo a fim de tirar todo o condicionador que escorreu pelo o ralo junto com a água. Desliguei o registro e me enrolei numa toalha, saindo do banheiro. Eu já estava esperando um look de patricinha metida, bem do jeitinho que a Lene é, mas quando vi a roupa, me surpreendi.

- QUAL É, LENE! – eu berrei. – VESTIDO COLADINHO? NEM PENSAR! – dessa vez, eu bufei.

- Ah Lils, por favor! Você vai ficar tão linda!

- Não.

- Mas Lily, todo o mundo vai babar em você, olha o bundão que você tem!

- Não.

- Mas Lily...

- Não, Lene!

- Faz isso pela sua melhor amiga linda? – ela pediu. – Por favooooooooooor? – ela fez a famosa cara de cachorrinho.

- Tudo bem. – falei sem muito ânimo.

* * *

Eu me olhei no espelho com Lene ao meu lado. Meu cabelo estava ondulado e minha maquiagem era pesada, com olhos pretos e muito rímel e a boca era nude. Meu vestido era preto com alguns brilhos e meu sapato era modelo scarpin cor verde-água. Já Lene estava com o cabelo preso, a maquiagem igual a minha, com o vestido verde-água e um scarpin dourado. Devo admitir, nós duas estávamos apresentáveis. Lene bem mais bonita do que eu.

Quando eu e Lene descemos as escadas, Sirius e Potter já estavam a nossa espera. Potter estava com um Vans preto, uma calça jeans mais ou menos justa de lavagem escura, uma blusa cinza e uma jaqueta de couro por cima. Sirius estava praticamente igual, só que com uma blusa azul marinho. Gostosos.

Assim que chegamos à festa, eu pude ver Dorcas e Emmeline. De longe dava para ver que as duas estavam brigando. O mais engraçado de tudo era que Doe estava com um vestido de paetê dourado e Emmeline estava com um vestido de tecido dourado. Tive que rir. Assim que Dorcas viu eu e Lene nos aproximando ela arregalou os olhos e berrou:

- LENE! LILY! ALGUÉM AVISA PRA ESSA DAÍ – ela disse apontando para Emmeline – QUE É FEIO COPIAR OS OUTROS?

- CALA A BOCA, DORCAS! – Emmeline berrou em resposta ficando cada vez mais vermelha. – PRIMEIRO QUE EU NÃO SOU "ESSA DAÍ"! E SEGUNDO, EU NEM SABIA QUE VOCÊ IRIA VIR DE DOURADO, GAROTA!

- VOCÊ É UMA ESTÚPIDA, EMMELINE! ME SEGURA, LILY! ME SEGURA, LENE! ANTES QUE EU DESCONFIGURE ESSA CARA DE BUNDA SUJA DELA! – Dorcas já estava com os nervos à flor da pele e com os punhos fechados.

- PAREM COM ISSO! – Lene berrou. Aquilo lá estava parecendo um galinheiro, já que as três berravam sem parar. – PAREM DE SER INFANTIS! DORCAS, VOCÊ VEM COMIGO, QUE VOCÊ VAI BEBER ALGO PARA SOSSEGAR O CU! E EMMELINE, VOCÊ VAI COM A LILY PARA FAZER A MESMA COISA! – Lene decretou.

Eu arrastei Emmeline para longe de Dorcas e nós fomos para o bar. Lá, ela pegou vodca com Coca-Cola para nós duas. Eu olhei em volta e vi as pessoas em grupinhos, tanto dançando como conversando.

- Então, quer me dizer o que aconteceu? – eu perguntei discretamente.

- A Dorcas que é louca, Lily! Eu nem sabia que ela viria de dourado – apontou para o próprio vestido – e a sonsa fica alegando que eu a copiei. Idiota. – ela falou dando um gole em sua bebida.

Segundos depois, Amos se aproximou de nós e Emmeline falou que tinha que fazer algo e se mandou.

E lá estava eu mais uma vez sozinha. Corri os olhos pela pista de dança e vi Lupin se agarrando com Hestia. Quem diria, Remus Lupin! Um garoto tão calmo, tão tímido, tão reservado... que no momento estava dando um chupão no pescoço de Hestia. Já Hestia iria ter que inventar uma boa mentira para seu irmão hiper ciumento - Noel – sobre aquela marca roxa em seu pescoço. Eu ri imaginando a cena. Eu gostava de fazer isso, observar os atos das pessoas e imaginar as consequências.

- Rindo sozinha, Lily? – uma voz calma falou por trás. Eu virei e me deparei com Fabian Prewett. Como ele era bonito, Jesus!

- Oi, Fabian. – eu tentei ser o mais sedutora possível dando o meu melhor sorriso.

- Você tá uma gata hoje. – ele disse se aproximando de mim e colocando uma mão em minha nuca. – A gente formaria um belo par. – fiz uma cara confusa. – Já que somos os mais bonitos dessa festa. – ele acrescentou rindo.

- 'Tá esperando o quê? – eu sorri.

Ele me beijou. Fabian colocou uma mão em minha cintura e a outra em meu cabelo. Eu acariciei levemente sua nuca, para depois puxar seu cabelo e arranhar de leve suas costas. As nossas línguas jogavam um jogo bruto, tentando dominar o poder uma pelo outra. Rapidamente, ele parou de me beijar e levou os lábios até minha orelha:

- Você é uma gostosa. – ele murmurou, mordendo o lóbulo da minha orelha logo em seguida.

- E você é outro. – arranhei mais ainda suas costas.

Nós saímos de mãos dadas dali e Fabian estava em minha frente, esbarrando em todas as pessoas para que elas abrissem passagem para que nós pudéssemos chegar ao terraço da casa. Estava tudo correndo bem, até que eu vi Potter em um canto. Ele me observava com um olhar decepcionado. Meu estômago afundou. Ele estava sozinho. Eu quis desentrelaçar meus dedos dos de Fabian naquele exato momento. Eu me sentia mal. Quando eu lancei um ultimo olhar a Potter, ele lançou um desaprovador em resposta e levou o copo a boca, bebendo tudo o que tinha ali e desencostando-se da parede.

Chegamos ao terraço e lá estava um vento gostoso. Tudo o que eu precisava no momento. Eu só precisava esfriar a cabeça. Respire. Fabian Prewett é tudo de bom. Ele joga rugby, é alto, forte e tem um físico invejável. Ele é simplesmente lindo. Depois de dar mais alguns amassos com ele, digamos que Fabian começou a ficar um pouquinho mais "animado" e o seu "amiguinho" – se é que vocês me entendem – deu o ar da graça. Eu me sentia desconfortável. Eu não queria estar ali.

- Ei, Lily, o que você acha de irmos para um lugar mais confortável? – ele disse enquanto dava beijos em meu pescoço.

- Olha, Fabian, eu realmente queria... Mas, eu não estou me sentindo muito bem. – me afastei dele. – Me desculpe...

E saí correndo. Eu precisava ficar sozinha para pensar no que eu sinto sobre Potter.

Depois, eu vi a Emmeline e o Amos subindo para um quarto e a Lene veio até eu. Ela estava toda desesperada, falando algo sobre Sirius e começou a me puxar pela mão, me fazendo subir aquela escada também. Nós fomos para um quarto, porque pelo o que eu entendi, ela queria me contar algo. Mas, quando entramos no quarto, eu vi Potter deitada na cama. Fui até o mesmo e mexi nele para saber se ele tava vivo. Nisso, ele saiu correndo, e, o quarto era uma suíte e ele foi direto para o banheiro e quando eu vi, ele já estava com a cabeça na privada vomitando tudo. Legal mesmo, ia sobrar pra mim, com esse menino dando PT.

- Lene chama o Sirius e fala pra eles virem aqui me ajudar com o Potter. - pedi, enquanto ia até o banheiro para ajudá-lo.

- Vou chamar, já volto. - saiu correndo toda desesperada.

Ele estava debruçado na privada, e, eu só tinha cuidado da Dorcas e da Lene quando elas dão PT, não de garoto. Tentei levantá-lo, mas ele além de ser alto, é meio musculoso e forte. ÓTIMO. O Potter pronunciava umas coisas nada a ver, super sem noção, uns murmúrios e eu não entendi nada. O Sirius e a Lene chegaram e me ajudaram a levantar o Potter.

- Lils, é melhor dar um banho nele, eu e a Lene vamos pedir para os Prewett umas roupas, ok? - o Sirius falou.

- O QUÊ? EU DAR UM BANHO NELE? SOZINHA? - berrei. Eles achavam que EU, bem EU ia dar banho no Potter? Estavam muito enganados. Eu fiz uma cara de indignação, mas os dois não deram a mínima.

- É o jeito, amiga! Por favor, vaaaai! - a Lene fez uma cara de choro arqueando as sobrancelhas em direção ao Sirius.

- Vocês me pagam! - falei indo até o banheiro e voltando no mesmo instante, berrando. – Vaaai, Sirius, quebra essa pra mim! - fiz uma cara de choro também.

- Você é louca que eu vou dar banho no Potter, eu sou homem porra! - praguejou alto.

- E dai? - rolei meus olhos e bufei.

- E dai que você que vai dar banho nele. - falou apontando pra mim e respectivamente para o Potter.

- Eu não quero ver ele pelado. - protestei.

- Como se você já não estivesse visto nenhum moleque pelado. - esse Sirius é muito abusado mesmo, mas até ri da gracinha do idiota.

- SIRIUS! Cala essa boca. - a Lene repreendeu ele com a cara fechada.

- Faz assim, Lils, dá banho nele de boxer mesmo. - sugeriu. É, sobrou esse peso morto do Potter pra mim.

- 'Tá, vão pegar a droga das roupas logo. - falei expulsando os dois do quarto.

O Sirius e a Lene saíram e eu fiquei sozinha no banheiro com o Potter. Aquela mula bêbada estava apoiada numa parede, e, então, eu tirei os tênis dele, as meias, a calça, e a camiseta. Ele estava com uma boxer preta e, confesso, extremamente irresistível e não queria sair do lugar. Tirei meu scarpin também e fiquei descalça.

- OW! Vai pro banho, vai. - apontei para o boxe do banheiro.

Liguei o chuveiro no gelado e ele não movia um músculo. Fui empurrando-o até o boxe, e joguei-o lá dentro. Ele ainda não estava embaixo do chuveiro e eu fui empurrando-o mais, só que ele meio que me abraçou, e eu fui junto com ele para o chuveiro.

- EU VOU TE MATAR! FICA AI, NÃO SAI DAI! - apontei para o boxe, frustrada.

Sai daquela porra de boxe e tive que me secar com a toalha de rosto! Estava com a roupa toda molhada, e, então, eu saí do banheiro para procurar umas toalhas pelo quarto. Para a minha sorte, abri um armário e tinha umas quatro toalhas lá. Peguei todas e voltei para o banheiro.

- Sai daí, vai. - ordenei.

Ajudei ele sair de lá, e fechei o chuveiro. Abaixei a tampa do vaso sanitário e ele sentou lá. Pelo menos ainda estava de cueca. Dei uma toalha para ele, e ele estava tão bêbado, que não conseguia se secar sozinho. Peguei outra toalha e fui secando as costas do mesmo. Depois de seco, eu ajudei-o a levantar e guiei-o até o quarto. Sentei-o na cama e me sentei também.

- Tá tudo bem? - perguntei passando a mão em seu cabelo todo molhado e desarrumado.

- Não sei, 'tô enjoado, minha cabeça tá pesada, tô mal, Evans. - deitou no meu ombro e eu me surpreendi por ele me chamar pelo sobrenome.

- Isso que dá beber - ele me olhou com as sobrancelhas levantas. Dei um sorrisinho - Relaxa, vai passar.

A Lene e o Sirius chegaram e deram umas roupas para o Potter vestir. Ele levantou e foi até o banheiro se trocar. Voltou, deitou no meu colo – sem pedir permissão – e adormeceu lá, enquanto eu passava os meus dedos gentilmente pelos seus cabelos.

* * *

_N/A: Oie, pessoal! Tudo bem com vocês? Comigo tá tudo certo! Está ai mais um capítulo e o que posso dizer? James Potter me surpreende cada vez mais, assim como Lily Evans... Esses dois, viu! HAUAHUAHUA, mas enfim, eu muitíssimo espero que vocês estejam gostando porque eu estou adorando escrever. Bem, vocês podem vem todos os looks do capítulo aqui: .com_. _Eu só tenho que agradecer as reviews que eu recebi, juro!_

_xoxo,_

_Luiza._

**RESPONDENDO REVIEWS:**

**andthisismiisty: **Obrigada pela review! Pode ter certeza que eu continuarei, beijos.

**Mrs. Nah Potter: **Meu Deus! Eu espero que a sua tendinite melhore! A Emmeline é uma trouxa, e eu tenho certeza que você ficará com mais raiva dela nessa capítulo, já que ela está com outro. E, desculpe, eu não posso comentar nada sobre James... só Deus sabe o que se passa naquela cabecinha dele, porque uma hora ele é fofo e na outra é rude! Vou deixar você no mistério. E MUITÍSSIMO obrigada por me parabenizar por abortar esse tema, realmente é algo muito sério ): Beijos, espero que goste desse capítulo e melhoras!

**Ninha Souma: **Heeei, você é nova aqui e devo agradecer pela sua review! Obrigada! Olha, o que eu posso dizer é que James é bem estúpido às vezes mesmo. A Emmeline me dá nos nervos também, ô menininha insuportável. AHUAHAUHA, mas enfim! Espero que goste desse capítulo, beijos!


	6. Capítulo 6

Alguém tentava me acordar. Eu não queria. Esse mesmo alguém berrava palvavras das quais eu não conseguia entender. Eram apenas sílabas desconexas que devagavam pela minha mente. Minha cabeça estava a ponto de explodir. Pouco a pouco, eu fui tentando abrir os olhos, e pelo menos isso, eu consegui. Depois de um tempo, é claro, já que o rímel do dia anterior tinha empelotado todo sobre os meu cílios fazendo os cílios superiores e inferiores ficarem grudados. No começo, a visão veio embaçada, mas consegui distinguir quem era. O rosto comprido e magro estava a centímetros do meu e a boca se abria constantemente. Nariz empinado. Cara de cavalo. Petúnia.

- Lily! - ela berrou. - Onde você escondeu meu secador de cabelo?

- Eu não toquei naquela merda - disse afundando minha cabeça no travesseiro.

- O quê? - berrou novamente.

Levantei minha cabeça do travesseiro, mais irritada do que nunca, já que o meu plano era pensar em ondas do mar e continuar dormindo e berrei:

- Eu não toquei naquela droga que você chama de secador de cabelo!

- Eu não estou achando o meu! - ela sentou na ponta da cama e me deu um tapa no calcanhar. - Trate de procurar o meu secador ou as consequências serão graves, Lily.

- Por que diabos eu iria querer o seu secador se eu tenho o meu? - eu chutei a bunda dela e continuei. - Quem procura, acha. Procure direito naquela bagunça que você chama de quarto.

- Foi você quem perdeu aquela porra! Você, Lily!

- Para de berrar! Eu nem se quer toquei naquilo! Agora, trate de levantar da minha cama e ir para o seu próprio quarto - chutei sua bunda de novo, como um incentivo para que ela se levantasse.

- Você quer que eu fale para a mamãe o nível de embriaguez que você chegou ontem aqui em casa, querida? - ela me desafiou.

- Você não se lembra de porcaria nenhuma, estava pior do que eu.

- A palavra da filha mais velha, contra a da filha mais nova, você que escolhe - um sorriso cínico apareceu em seu rosto.

- Eu não quero saber, Petúnia! Se você fizer isso, o seu namoro com o Vernon estará acabado.

- Ah, é? Ha-ha-ha, e como você pretende fazer isso?

Eu levantei da cama e me coloquei em frente a Petúnia.

- Você acha que eu não sei os caras que você vem acompanhada para cá, de madrugada? Eu os vejo escalando a sua janela!

- Vernon nunca acreditará em você! Eu sou a namorada dele!

- Pelo o que dizem nos corredores de Hogwarts, o namoro de vocês está meio abalado. Aposto que Vernon acreditaria em qualquer coisa que viesse da boca de Lily Evans, irmãzinha querida de Petúnia Evans - o sorriso cínico agora era meu!

- Você é uma vaca! - ela berrou. - Não me impressiona que todos falem de você. Lily Evans, a Rainha da Felação.

- E não me impressiona que você seja tão estúpida a ponto de acreditar! Foi Amos quem inventou aquela história d'eu ter pagado boquete para Caradoc Dearborn! Eu nunca nem se quer falei com aquele garoto.

- O que me comprova que não? Você estava desimpedida na época.

Mas a verdade, é que na época em que Diggory inventou que eu tinha pagado boquete para Caradoc, eu estava com ele. Com o próprio Diggory. Nós ficávamos escondidos e as únicas que sabiam eram Lene e Doe. Eu fiquei mais ou menos quatro meses com Diggory. Eu realmente gostava dele. Eu tinha até transado com o próprio Diggory. E, para ser sincera, foi ele quem tirou minha virgindade. Tudo estava bem e estávamos quase oficializando o nosso namoro, até que um dia, saindo de um dos banheiros da quadra de futebol da escola, depois de mais uma crise, eu encontrei Diggory e Sarah Bones se beijando no vestiário feminino. Eu fiquei em choque. Totalmente em choque. Mas apenas me limitei a dizer:

- A escola inteira saberá que você é broxa, Diggory.

Essa era a verdade. Foi em uma das vezes em que eu estava na casa dele. Nós estávamos no banheiro e eu já estava muito mais que ansiosa para tê-lo dentro de mim. Eu já não era mais virgem. Só que não aconteceu. O amiguinho dele não subiu. E eu saí de lá decepcionada, com um Diggory envergonhado. Como vingança, ele inventou a fofoca de que eu tinha pagado boquete para Caradoc.

A história de Diggory eu nunca poderei contar a Petúnia, já que pedi para a ex de Diggory, Molly Prewett, espalhar o boato. E, o odiando mais do que eu, já que ele a traiu com Hestia Jones. Ela e Sarah quase sempre estragando relacionamentos perfeitos. Quase.

Como eu não tinha argumentos, Petúnia continuou:

- Você é só mais uma garota popular tentando passar despercebida. Pena que os seus feitos não deixam.

- E você é só mais uma despercebida tentando ser uma garota popular. Pena que tem que inventar suas próprias mentiras para garantir seu lugar na mesa dos populares - eu rolei os olhos. - Agora, vê se chispa do meu quarto e para de me encher o saco.

Não dizendo mais nada, Petúnia saiu me fuzilando com o olhar e batendo os pés para fora do quarto.

Me dirigi até o banheiro e tirei minha roupa olhando para o meu corpo branquelo. Cicatrizes e mais cicatrizes espalhadas pelas coxas e barriga. Eu me encolhi, envergonhada. Uma lágrima rolou de meu olho. Tentei não me concentrar nas cicatrizes e sim no meu rosto. Mas o rosto conseguia ficar pior. Era rímel derretido e círculos roxos embaixo dos olhos, cabelo como um ninho de mafagavo, lábio machucado e palidez extrema. Dei um murro no armário do banheiro com raiva e entrei no boxe. Pouco a pouco, as imagens da noite anterior divagaram em minha mente.

Eu não queria incomodar nenhum dos meus amigos, nem acabar com a noite divertida deles, portanto cuidei de Potter por conta própria. Depois de tê-lo deixado dormir pelo menos meia hora, eu o acordei e falei que iríamos embora para a casa de metrô. Ele ainda estava meio grogue, então, concordou.

Nós fomos andando pela rua para estação de metrô até que eu, qua ainda estava meio bêbada, tropecei no paralelepípedo com um dos meus saltos e caí. Meu tombo teria sido muito pior se Potter não tivesse me segurado. Porém, ele caiu junto, de modo que eu ficasse por cima e ele por baixo. Quando levantei, minha boca estava sagrando. Ele deu um beijo no local, para que tirasse o sangue e eu permaneci quieta. Eu não podia fazer aquilo.

Chegando na estação de metrô, Potter deu um chilique falando que não iria passar pela catraca:

- Evans, porra, são quase cinco horas da manhã! Devem ter vários estupradores e ladrões aí!

- Ok, Potter! Mas agora, eu já passei pela catraca! Se você quiser, fique aí. Então, quem vai ser estuprado é você, já que está sozinho.

- Lily, - ele suspirou - pelo amor de Deus, passar por baixo da catraca para eu poder ligar para o Sirius e ele vem buscar a gente rapidinho.

- Nem pensar! - eu franzi a testa. - Se você pensa que Sirius é sua babá, eu não penso. Ele tem a vida dele. Ou você passa, ou você fica aí.

Derrotado, ele passou pela catraca, segurou firmemente minha mão, e murmurou:

- Eu não vou te deixar sozinha.

No metrô, as coisas foram calmas, de modo que chegamos rapidinho na mansão Potter. Na porta, estava uma Petúnia toda vomitada e continuando a vomitar e um cara qualquer ajudando. Eu lancei um olhar compreensivo, dizendo que não poderia ajudar pois estava cuidando de Potter e o cara concordou com a cabeça. Petúnia levantou um pouco a cabeça e disse:

- Se você ou Potter contaram que me viram com o Mike, - ah, então era esse o nome do bendito - vocês dois estão mortos! Ouviram bem?

E vomitou de novo. Para falar a verdade, o que saiu da boca de Petúnia foi: "Che vossê ou o Botter contarem qui mi virãoooooo com o Mikeeeee, vossês dois taum môrtos! Ouvirum bein?". Eu apenas decifrei que foi aquilo.

Adentramos a casa sorrateiramente, para não acordar ninguém e subimos os degrais mais sorrateiramente e rapidamente ainda. Para a nossa surpresa, a luz do corredor estava acesa. Isso indicava que Charlus e Audra não estavam em casa. Acho que eles pensam que seus - podemos dizer que - três filhos já estão criados.

Levei Potter ao seu quarto, que é de frente para o meu e tive a infelicidade de perguntar:

- Está tudo bem?

Ele balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Está com alguma dor?

Ele concordou com a cabeça.

- Precisa de algum remédio? - antes que ele pudesse responder, eu prossegui. - Pode me dizer qual o nome do remédio?

- Para falar a verdade, é bem fácil e só tem quatro letras.

- Eu ainda não posso ler os pensamentos das pessoas, Potter - bufei.

- Eu preciso de amor, Evans.

Choque total. Eu não queria pensar. Eu não queria pensar para não me magoar. Mas não dava mais. Eu não posso ser apenas um step para ele enquanto Emmeline não está, principalmente agora que ela está com o Diggory. Cansada das oscilações de humor dele. Cansada dos joguinhos de Potter. Cansada de ser apenas um brinquedinho inútil. Cansada de me sentir segunda opção de todos. Cansada de ser inferior a Emmeline. Cansada.

- Não comece, Potter. Nem se quer comece! - as lágrimas brotavam em meus olhos. - Eu estou cansada de seus jogos. Cansada de tentar entender você!

Eu pisquei. Lágrimas caíram.

- Lily, não chora! Não chora, Lily, por favor! - ele disse tentando me abraçar.

- Me deixa! - me esquivei. - Eu desisto de você! Eu desisto de te compreender você e suas oscilações de humor.

Nessa hora, eu já soluçava.

- Tudo bem - eram lágrimas que estavam em seus olhos? - Só me prometa que não vai fazer nenhuma besteira.

- Que tipo de besteira? - me fiz de desentendida, mas sabia muito bem do que ele estava falando.

Sem dizer uma palavra, ele levantou a barra do meu vestido com a mão, expondo minha coxa marcada pelas cicatrizes.

- Esse tipo de besteira! - ele berrou, apontou para as cicatrizes e uma lágrima escorreu.

- Eu não posso prometer nada.

Mais lágrimas escorriam de ambos os lados. Eu chorei como um bebê e sem dizer uma palavra, corri para o meu quarto e bati a porta do mesmo com força. Lá dentro, eu berrei. Berrei de tristeza, de derrota, de decepção comigo mesma. Eu estava esgotada. Eu sou o meu próprio monstro. Eu não queria mais fazer nada.

Corri para o banheiro, abri o gabinete debaixo da pia e achei atrás de uma caixa de bandaid uma lâmina que eu guardava escondida, de modo que ninguém pudesse vê-la. Escorreguei pela parede fria de azulejos do banheiro e me sentei no chão. Soluços saíam de minha boca na mesma intensidade que as lágrimas saiam de meus olhos. Sem pensar duas vezes, deslizei a lâmina pela minha coxa direita. Logo um corte fino se formou e sangue começou a escorrer pelo menos. Aquela coxa era gorda demais. Mais cortes e mais sangue. O sangue se escorria junto com a minha dor. Funguei e entrei debaixo do chuveiro para me lavar, já que eu não queria que ninguém visse meu corpo multilado. Mesmo sabendo que ninguém veria no momento, eu não queria dar indícios. Depois que saí do chuveiro, eu limpei o sangue que estava no chão.

Coloquei um camisetão e me joguei na cama.

Estava cansada de James, sabendo que ele fez perder uma festa pela frente. Numa festa na qual eu poderia estar com Fabian, já que ele me dá valor, já que ele me trata bem, diferente de James. Pensei bem e cheguei a conclusão de que Fabian precisava de uma segunda chance. E, para a falar a verdade, ele que deveria me dar uma segunda chance, já que eu fui a pateta da história e o deixei sozinho, em sua própria festa.

Logo me levantei da cama e peguei meu iPhone.

"Oie, Fabian. Quantas desculpas eu terei que pedir para que você me perdoe? Eu sinto muitíssimo por ter te deixado sozinho. Como você sabe, James agora é meu meio-irmão e ele estava passando mal. Acho que ficaria ruim para o meu lado se eu não o ajudasse. Enfim, qualquer coisa, mande uma mensagem ou me ligue. Desculpa, de novo.

Lily."

Enviei e joguei o celular no criado-mudo de mogno ao lado da minha cama de dossel circundada de cortinas de renda.

Com pensamentos a milhão, até então, não tinha quem me salvasse da minha própria escuridão. Com lágrimas nos olhos, eu acabei adormecendo, com as batidas incansáveis de Potter em minha porta, que estava trancada.

Quando me lembrei de tudo, eu já tinha terminado meu banho e estava enrolada na toalha, saindo do quarto. Consegui ouvir as vozes que vinham do andar de baixo e identifiquei todas: Audras, Charlus, Potter e Petúnia. Eles conversavam animadamente.

Antes de sequer me vestir, eu vi meu celular vibrando no criado-mudo. Uma nova mensagem de Fabian. Isso me fez abrir um sorriso.

"Lily. Pare de se desculpar! Eu te entendo. Mas se hoje você não for almoçar comigo, aí sim eu vou ficar chatiado. De verdade. Portanto, eu te pego aí as 01pm. Não aceito não como resposta. Até lá!

- Fabian."

O meu sorriso ficou ainda maior.

A família Prewett não era pobre. Muito pelo contrário. Eu sei como Fabian é, e com certeza ele me levaria até um restaurante chique no centro da cidade. Ele sempre quer ter tudo do bom e do melhor. E na maioria das vezes, ele consegue.

12.30pm.

Tinha meia hora para me arrumar.

Coloquei um vestido azul de tecido fininho e uma sandália de salto alto de tiras. Uma bolsa quase da mesma cor da sandália para completar. No rosto, muito rímel - ou máscara de cílios, tanto faz - e um batom clarinho. Eu não queria abusar. Um blush rosado e para fechar, meu perfume favorito da Chanel. Meu cabelo estava ondulado, e assim, o deixei. Cheguei o horário novamente:

01.03pm.

Uma buzina foi ouvida e então, eu desci as escadas correndo. Audra berrou da cozinha:

- Onde você vai, Lily?

- Almoçar com um amigo - eu berrava da sala.

- Tudo bem, deixe o celular ligado.

- 'Tá, tchau.

E assim, saí pela porta, dando de cara com Fabian dentro de uma BMW branca. O modelo eu não sei, mas que o carro era grande, era. Dei a volta, e abri a porta do passageiro para que eu pudesse entrar.

* * *

_N/A: Oie gente... Tudo bem? Me desculpem pelo atraso imperdoável para eu postar o capítulo. Estou passando por tanta coisa e estou tendo um bloqueio imenso com essa fic. Isso é péssimo, eu sei, mas as coisas vão voltar como eram antes... Capítulo curtinho, mas eu tentei dar o meu máximo. Sendo que eu escrevi muito mais que isso mas o Word apagou tudinho e depois eu não sabia por onde recomeçar e saiu essa joça. Muitíssimo obrigada pelas reviews!_

_xoxo,_

_Luiza._

**RESPONDENDO REVIEWS:**

**Mrs. Nah Potter:** Heeei, primeiro de tudo: FELIZ ANO NOVO MUITÍSSIMO ATRASADO! Enfim... o James é muito estranho mesmo, mas posso dizer que com o tempo ele melhora. Não posso dizer que o Fabian vai ser o próximo namorado da Lily, mas posso dizer que ele vai ser uma pessoa bastante especial em sua vida! Eu odeio a Emmeline e mais tarde ela vai começar a soltar seu veneno... assim espero! Beijos e muitíssimo obrigada!

**Mrs. Proongs: **Oiiiie Biaaa! Fiquei muito feliz com a sua review e depois de tanto tempo decidi postar o cap e responder! HAHUAUHAH. MUUUUUUUUUUUITO obrigada! O que eu posso dizer é: que concordo com tudo o que você disse! Muito obrigada, novamente e pode deixar que eu continuarei, mesmo que for em ritmo lento! Beijããão! s2


	7. A autora não morreu!

Oie gente, tudo bem com vocês?

Vim aqui dizer, que NÃO, eu não desisti da fic! Eu fiquei ausente por dois meses, eu sei e isso é péssimo, mas minha vida está uma correria só e eu não tenho tempo para fazer quase nada! Eu prometo, que até maio a fic estará atualizada... e para alegria das minhas leitoras (hahahah), com capítulo duplo! Isso mesmo!

Eu peço milhares de desculpas a todas vocês o que eu posso contar é que: os próximos capítulos estão recheados de surpresa!

Outra coisa que eu tenho para falar é que eu tenho um novo projeto em mente! Já tenho doze páginas manuscritas. Antes de vocês perguntarem sobre qual ship é, eu já vou falando... é sobre DRAMIONE! Isso mesmo, Draco + Hermione.

Eu sou COMPLETAMENTE apaixonada por Dramione, e, apesar de muita gente odiar, eu amo! Eu encaro o Ron como um babaca nessa história toda. Até minha melhor amiga é contra e não quer dar uma chance a eles...

Se vocês quiserem saber o por quê d'eu ser Dramione e algumas fanfic para lerem, me mandem uma PM que eu terei o prazer de responder a quem mandar!

Antes de qualquer coisa, a fic Dramione demorará um pouco para sair, pois só irei publicá-la depois que terminar a minha fic atual...

Enfim, qualquer coisa, me mande uma PM!

xoxo,

Luiza.


	8. Capítulo 7

No almoço, Fabian foi gentil e educado comigo, sempre me tratando bem e me fazendo sorrir. Ele não se importou com a quantidade pouca que eu ingeri de comida e não ficou pegando no meu pé para que eu comesse mais. Porém, eu não sabia se ele fazia isso para me deixar mais confortável ou porque ele simplesmente não se importava.  
Com Fabian, tudo era agradável.  
Eu gostava dele, mas não sabia se gostava o suficiente. Era cedo para pensar nisso, mas esses pensamentos atingiram minha mente quando ele estava me levando para casa.  
- O que houve Lily? - perguntou ele, colocando a mão na minha coxa. - Você está séria.  
- Nada - eu soltei um risinho colocando minha mãe sobre a mão dele que estava na minha coxa e entrelaçando nossos dedos.  
Eu nunca fui do tipo romântica apaixonada, que sonha com um príncipe no cavalo branco, ou qualquer coisa do gênero. Nunca me imaginei numa casa, com um marido, cheia de filhos correndo pela casa. Pelo contrário, eu nunca consegui me imaginar com mais de 25 anos. E, quando eu me imaginava, meu semblante era sempre triste e vazio. Mas, eu estava decidida a mudar meu comportamento por Fabian. Eu queria ser uma garota a altura dele, mesmo que tivesse que me submeter a algumas mudanças. Ou então, ele me largaria na primeira oportunidade como Amos fizera. E como James também fizera. Se bem, que com ele, eu nunca comecei nada.  
- Tem certeza? - ele insistiu, parando o carro numa loja de conveniência.  
- Tenho Fabian.  
- Tudo bem, então, Lily. Você se importa de esperar alguns minutos no carro enquanto eu vou comprar algumas cervejas?  
- Não, claro que não! - eu soltei a mão dele, para que ele pudesse sair do carro.  
Antes de sair, ele se inclinou e colou os seus lábios nos meus, me dando um beijo suave.  
Alguns minutos depois, ele voltou ao carro, me explicando que só tinha comprado essas cervejas porque ele e Gideon não fariam nada hoje além de jogar vídeo game e beber cerveja. Eu sorri.  
- Parece ser... legal.  
- Seria mais legal ainda se você fosse pra lá hoje - ele propôs.  
- Isso é convite? - eu perguntei dando um sorriso.  
- Só se você disser que vai.  
- Eu vou - disse e depois dei um selinho nele. - Mas e quanto a seu irmão? Aposto que ele não vai querer ficar de vela.  
- Leve a Dorcas. Eles estão tendo um rolo.  
- Ok.  
O carro ainda estava parado quando Fabian colocou a mão em minha nuca e me puxou para mais perto dele. Ele olhou no fundo dos meus olhos e me beijou. As línguas dançavam em sintonia e ele deixou sua outra mão pousar em minha cintura. Depois de mais alguns minutos em que estávamos nos beijando, eu decidi afastá-lo.  
- Me leve para casa. Já passou das quatro da tarde e as 09 p.m quero estar na sua casa. - eu ri e voltei a encostar minhas costas no acento.  
- Você leva tanto tempo para se arrumar assim? - ele riu com falsa indignação.  
- É claro que não! Mas pretendo tirar uma soneca antes.  
- Então tudo bem... Seu desejo é uma ordem! - ele riu e deu partida no carro.  
O negócio de "seu desejo é uma ordem" soava meio piegas, mas se encaixou perfeitamente bem no momento.  
Fabian me deixou em casa e eu me despedi dele com um beijo.  
Tentei entrar despercebida em casa, mas James estava jogado no sofá da sala de estar e antes que eu pudesse subir as escadas, ele fez uma pergunta nada discreta.  
- Onde você estava? - ele se levantou e se colocou na minha frente.  
- Não é da sua conta - eu disse tentando contorna-lo e subir as escadas, mas ele foi mais rápido e se colocou na minha frente novamente. - Saia da minha frente!  
- Não saio enquanto você não me falar onde estava - protestou.  
- Eu não te devo satisfações, Potter! Você nunca me fala aonde vai, com quem vai e o que faz, não é como se eu tivesse que te dizer o que eu faço. Você não é meu pai.  
- Você quer que eu comece a lhe dar satisfações, Lily?  
- Céus, me deixe em paz! Saia da minha frente, Potter.  
- Eu te fiz uma pergunta, Lily - ele suspirou. - Você quer que eu comece a lhe dar satisfações?  
- Não! - eu berrei. - Me deixa, Potter! Me deixa!  
Saí empurrando ele e o que mais eu via pela frente, e num movimento brusco ele puxou meu braço e deixou que sua respiração batesse sobre minha testa. Eu empurrei meus olhos para baixo para não ter que olhar para o rosto dele.  
- Olha pra mim, Lily - ele falou segurando meu rosto. Eu continuava com os olhos baixos. - Olha - ele persistiu.  
- Me solte. Agora.  
- Lily... - ele começou.  
- Já deu, James! - eu berrei. - Já deu!  
- Fica comigo então...  
Mas não, eu não ficaria dessa vez. Eu não iria ser mais uma vez estúpida, que fica com ele, assim como ele quer, assim como ele gosta, para depois no outro dia ele nem lembrar que eu existo e agir como se nada tivesse acontecido. Com um movimento indelicado, eu soltei meu braço de seus dedos gelados e segui para o meu quarto.  
Eu estava cansada. Tão cansada de ser uma boneca nas mãos de James. Tão cansada de ser tão manipulável quando quem deveria estar fazendo isso era eu. Eu só queria sair, perder a cabeça por um instante, mostrar que eu não sou nada do que pensam.

Mudei minha roupa para uma calça jeans e uma blusa básica com um tênis e um moletom por cima. Peguei minha bolsa e saí do quarto apressada, não querendo ver James novamente.

Já estava fora da Mansão Potter e o sol estava se pondo. Talvez assim eu conseguisse pensar com mais clareza. Eu pensei em pegar um ônibus, ou até mesmo um metrô para dar uma volta na cidade, mas preferi ir caminhando.

É estranho. Os últimos meses foram bastantes solitários, eu estava praticamente sem ninguém. Tudo o que eu desejava fazer naquele momento era correr, e me afundar na minha própria mágoa. Eu acabei deitando na cama da escuridão, naquela que eu mesma fiz. E, eu nunca conseguiria ser o suficiente para mim. Nunca magra igual Emmeline. Aqueles ossos que sobressaltavam da pele branca da garota, os ossos que eu desejava.

No meu círculo de amizade, eu sempre fui um flamingo entre pombos. Se eu não conseguia me entender, imagina minhas amigas?

Andei mais um pouco e a escuridão engolia a cidade, fazendo o sol ir embora. Eu era tomada pela escuridão também. Antes que pudesse dar mais um passo, meu celular começou a tocar.

- Oi Lily.

Aquela voz rouca não me enganava.

- Oi Fabian.

- Onde você está?

- Na rua. Você falou para eu ir para sua casa só as nove horas...

- Eu sei. Tem problema se você vir agora?

- Não... Já já eu chego ai.

Desliguei o celular.

Eu falei para o Fabian que já já eu estaria lá, mas... eu sequer sabia onde eu me localizava. Estava totalmente perdida.

* * *

- Lily! - Fabian berrou quando me viu. - Meu Deus, o que aconteceu com você?

A expressão dele era de preocupação. Nos últimos tempos, os olhos acanhados e preocupados de todos estavam me testando cada vez mais. Era como se todos estivessem preocupados comigo, a todo o momento. Eu não precisava da preocupação de ninguém. Eu não sentia orgulho de quem era, mas não queria que todos sentissem dó de mim. Não cuidava de mim mesma, sempre extrapolando meus limites e me esfarelando, porém, nunca quis que alguém se preocupasse ou sentisse pena.

Acho que a maioria das pessoas sequer conseguiam reparar o quanto eu era quebrada e vulnerável.

- Por que você está molhada?

- Eu demorei um pouco para achar o metrô da onde eu estava... e começou a chover.

Aquilo era verdade. Eu fiquei mais de meia hora andando de um bairro para o outro, sem achar o metrô, quando começou a chover e eu tive que correr e perguntei para o primeiro que passou na minha frente onde era o metrô. E o homem me informou que era cinco quadras longe dali. Não sabia se ficava feliz por ter descoberto onde era o metrô ou se triste por saber que teria que andar - ou melhor, correr - mais cinco quadras.

- Certo - ele colocou as mãos em meus ombros e me puxou, depositando um leve beijo em meus lábios. - Entre.

Eu adentrei o apartamento e percebi que era um magnífico. Os móveis eram compostos por linhas retas e em cores sóbrias e neutras.

Fabian ficou parado em minha frente, analisando meu moletom encharcado e meu cabelo desengrenhado e esticado no meu rosto como caramelo... um caramelo queimado, porque meu cabelo era cor de ferrugem. E caramelos não tem cor de ferrugem, eles geralmente são dourados e macios.

- Senta aí no sofá. Eu vou pegar uma roupa pra você.

Eu assenti e me sentei no sofá de couro preto. O cheiro de perfume masculino impregnava o ar. O silêncio administrava o apartamento. Silêncio não é nada bom para mim. O silêncio comanda meus demônios, fazendo-me lembrar das coisas ruins. E uma dessas coisas era meu peso.

Coloquei uma mão em cada coxa. Elas eram grossas demais para mim. Eu estava quase chegando à minha meta, 45 quilos. Mas, como sempre acontecia, um empecilho aparecia e me fazia mudar o foco. Da última vez, foi o casamento do Richard Evans - o cara que eu devo chamar de pai - com um estereótipo de garota que quer dar o golpe do baú. Eu já tinha ficado afetada quando ele largou eu, minha mãe e minha irmã.

- Aqui - Fabian apareceu, fazendo-me fugir dos meus pensamentos e me entregou algumas peças de roupas.

- Eu... hãm... obrigada - sorri e me levantei, com as roupas na mão. - Onde é o banheiro?

- Primeiro corredor, a segunda porta da esquerda.

- Obrigada.

Eu me troquei rapidamente, coloquei o moletom que Fabian tinha me dado, que era totalmente o cheiro dele e deixei meus cabelos soltos para ver se secavam. Voltei à sala em poucos minutos e ele estava sentado no sofá. Sentei-me ao seu lado e encostei a cabeça no seu ombro.

- Tá tudo bem, Lily?

Eu balancei a cabeça positivamente. Então, rapidamente, o Fabian colocou a mão nas minhas costas e me puxou para mais perto dele. No mesmo momento, meu celular começou a tocar.

"- Alô.

- Vem pra casa, Lily - minha mãe falou.

- O quê?

- Agora. Você vai entender quando chegar aqui."

E desligou. Minha mãe nunca foi muito simpática - ou amorosa. E isso era mostrado até em ligações pelo celular. No entanto, em vez de ficar na casa do Fabian e depois discutir com ela, eu preferi ir para a minha casa.

Saí sem dar explicações para Fabian e em apenas vinte minutos, eu estava na estação de metrô que tinha perto da minha casa, caminhando furiosamente pela calçada. Chegando à Mansão Potter, eu me identifiquei pelo interfone que tinha e um dos seguranças deu sinal para que o portão maior fosse aberto. Eu entrei como um furacão pela porta da frente. E lá estava ele.

Os mesmos cabelos loiros.

Os mesmos olhos verdes.

A mesma expressão de ocupado para tudo e todos.

E ele se levantou do sofá de couro creme em que estava sentado e foi chegando perto de mim. A minha respiração foi ficando falha. Meus olhos já transbordavam em lágrimas. Minhas narinas inflavam-se involuntariamente. A primeira lágrima rolou pela minha bochecha.

- Lily, - ele disse e deu um passo a frente - que bom te ver.

- Vai embora! - eu berrei - Céus, não chega perto de mim! - dei um passo para trás.

Eu corria na direção da escada que me levaria para o andar de cima. Os olhos castanhos-esverdeado de James se cruzaram com as minhas esmeraldas verdes. Meu Deus, eu precisava dele. Eu queria que ele estivesse comigo. Eu corri mais rápido ainda, enlaçando meus braços no pescoço dele e enterrando minha cabeça em seu ombro. As lágrimas estava furiosas.

- Meu Deus, James, me tira daqui! Me tira daqui, James!

- Lily, calma. Calma, Lily.

- Eu tô cansada de ser assim sozinha, me leva embora desse lugar - as lágrimas que caíam de meus olhos eram como gotas de diamantes: grossas e brilhosas. - Eu quero ir embora! Eu tô cansada de ser assim! - eu urrava, a dor que se instalava em mim era muita.

- Lily, calma! - ele falava enquanto me abraçava.

O rímel que eu havia passado quando ainda era de dia, adentrava em meus olhos, fazendo-os arder mais ainda.

- Eu não aceito isso! Eu não aceito ele ter voltado depois de tanto tempo! Eu não aceito.

Minha visão começou a ficar turva, depois que eu consegui gritar tudo o que eu tinha para gritar. As minhas pálpebras foram caindo, a sala de estar foi escurecendo e aquela foi a primeira vez que eu me repreendi por não te comido nada havia horas. Em situações comuns, eu ficaria feliz, por não ter ingerido nenhuma caloria. Eu conseguia sentir o olhar aterrorizado da minha mãe sobre mim, assim como o de Charlus.

- Não solta da minha mão... - eu falei para James.

E apaguei.

* * *

_N/A: Depois de muito tempo... eu estou de volta. Aliás, me desculpem por não ter cumprido minha promessa e também pelo capítulo curtinho. O que eu tenho a dizer é: eu fiquei sinceramente lisonjeada pelas reviews que recebi e espero que vocês estejam gostando da fic, assim como eu estou gostando de escrevê-la. Qualquer sugestão, comentário, reclamação que você não queria dar nas reviews... é só me mandar uma PM! XD_

_xoxo,_

_Luiza._

**RESPONDENDO REVIEWS:**

**Maria Marauders Fernandes: **Muita confusão ainda está por vir... a Lily, tanto quanto o James, são uma montanha-russa de emoções! BEIJOS!

**Ninha Souma:** Fiquei muito contente com a sua review e espero que você goste desse capítulo, de coração... eu fiquei lisonjeada com as suas palavras e em saber que minha fic te agrada tanto! Espero que continue assim! Qualquer sugestão, me manda uma PM! Acho que não tenho nada mais a declarar, apenas que sua review me motivou a continuar. BEIJOS!

******Mrs. Nah Potter:** OIE! Fiquei muito feliz em ver sua review e saber que você não abandonou a fic... hahahah! Enfim, espero que goste desse capítulo, porque nele, a Lily só deu uma piorada e eu queria mostrar bem isso, porque vai ser essencial no próximo cap. BEIJOS!

**lirio do potter: **Oie linda! hahaha, muito obrigada pelos elogios! E não, não abandonei a fic não! Espero que você continue lendo... o Sirius tá meio ausente nesses capítulos, mas daqui a pouco ele resolve dar o ar da graça. Pra falar a verdade, eu também adoro ele! HAHAHHA! BEIJOS!

**Princesa Amelia: **Meu Deus... sem comentários! Essa fic toca meu coração também, porque já passei por uma parte dos problemas da Lily =(. BEIJOS!


End file.
